My Father's Will
by PhoenixBlade
Summary: In her father's will, Kagome must attend a prestigious high school in order to get his money to pay for the shrine. Unfortunately, it's an allboys school. Amidst the crossdressing, homesickness & dealing with hot guys & bullies, what's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

To those of you who have read Snow Pearl, I apologize for having writer's block, but I can't think of anything for the next chapter and I can't keep writing porn (as much as I know that you guys love me writing them and all) so if you can bear with me for a little while, I will try my best to return to it ASAP! For now, read this!

* * *

**My Father's Will**

**Chapter One**

by Phoenix Blade

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the rightful property of Viz and Rumiko Takahashi. This fanfic is all mine!

* * *

How the hell did this happen?

I stood before the pearly, golden gates of my soon to be assumed hell. Eden's paradise, also known as my home, was now far away in another town. Here, I was left to fend for myself like a stray dog scavenging for leftovers in the trash. Well, the depiction was a little extreme but that's what it felt like for me.

Oh yes, sorry, but I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Higurashi Kagome and I was once a proud honor roll student and in the Archery Club at my old high school. Now, I was doomed to live out the rest of my high school years at THIS prison called Kuribuki High, which was also known as one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. Despite it being one of the most prestigious schools filled with rich, snobby, egotistical brats, it was… an all-boys school… and I was 100 all girl with everything to prove that I was 100female.

So how did I, an honor roll student, ace archer in the archery club and totally feminine and all girl student end up going to this godforsaken all-boys school? That, my dear readers, is what I'm about to tell you.

* * *

_**Two months ago…**_

I was on my way home from an archery tournament. My team had gotten first place after a long and grueling fight and we proudly celebrated our win by going out to karaoke. Unfortunately, we had all forgotten the time amidst all our fun and left later than the time permitted for our curfew. So anyway, I had just gotten home to the shrine, which my grandfather owns, and had assumed everyone to be asleep when I heard my mother call me to the living room. Thinking that I was in for some trouble for coming in late, I walked in with head bowed low in apologies.

"Kagome, there is something that we need to talk about," my mother said.

Her voice sounded mournful, as if something horrible had happened.

I rose my head and saw that she was dressed in black. Around her were other people whom I did and didn't recognize, all dressed in black as well.

"Mom? What's going on? Where's Souta?" I asked.

"Souta's asleep, Kagome," grandpa answered.

"Then what's wrong?"

I was scared, what had happened?

"Kag-Kagome… your father…" she started but bursted out in tears.

Grandfather took mother into his arms to console her and he looked up at me, "Kagome, your father died today from a tumor."

Once I heard "died," my blood froze cold and the world was no longer spinning. Everything had stopped, frozen in time.

"What?" I asked, hesitant but needing to make sure what I heard was right.

Another voice spoke up, "Mr. Higurashi has passed away, miss."

I looked to the person. He had long white hair and amber eyes. I had never seen him before. The look of unfamiliarity on my face must have prompted him to introduce himself.

"Forgive me," he said, "I am Kageshiro Inutaisho, a longtime friend of your father's. He was a good man."

Perhaps I wasn't hearing it right and I asked again. The look in his eyes made me believe the next words spoken by another. It was a look of sadness and great pity.

"Your father's dead, Kagome."

All eyes set down upon me. Water welled up in my eyes as a heartwrenching feeling, like a million knives, dug into me and I made a noise between a whimper and a cry in disbelief. A stray tear ran down my cheek and I couldn't take it anymore. The room started to get blurry and the temperature in the room soared. In one second, I fainted.

When I awoke, I found myself on the sofa and heard voices coming from the kitchen. The presence of people who were there earlier were now gone. Who was left?

I got to my feet and slowly walked over to the kitchen with the assistance of the walls in my state of grogginess and internal pain. It was still dark out so the light from the kitchen was bright, drowning out the night outside. When I got to the kitchen door, I saw four people around the table with a bunch of paper strewn all over it. They all looked at me with pity and sadness in their eyes. Mom had cried her eyes out because her eyes were red and swollen. Baka…

I recognized mom and grandpa, but not the other two. Feeling my strength return to me, I wobbled on over to my mother who stood up to catch me in case I fainted again.

"Mom, what's going on here? What's with the papers?" I asked as her hands found its way around my shoulders.

"Kagome… Sit down… We're… going through your father's wills," she told me.

She sat me down in the empty chair beside her.

"Kagome, this is Mr. Hayashi, he's the family lawyer," she addressed to the man wearing a suit and glasses. He looked to be in his forties.

"And this," she said turning to the other man also in a suit who was about the same age, "is Mr. Asagi. He's a longtime friend of the family."

He nodded to me, "You probably don't remember me much Kagome, but I held you in my lap when you were a toddler."

A vague memory passed in my mind's eye. A man whose face I had forgotten fit the figure of Mr. Asagi, holding me in his lap and laughing along with me.

"I think I remember you a little, Mr. Asagi…" I turned to my mother, "But what does this have to do with dad's will?"

She hesitated for a bit and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and turned away.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Kagome, you… your father…" she started but ended up sobbing.

Grandfather placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Mrs. Higurashi, shall I speak for you then?" the lawyer asked.

She sniffed and nodded her head a second later.

He turned to me and adjusted his glasses.

"Kagome, in your father's will, he left a lot of money to your mother and grandfather. He left quite a bit for you and your brother Souta as well. Among other things, everything is listed here in the papers, but one of his requests in his will is rather odd," he told me.

"What?"

He lifted a paper and gave it to me. He pointed to one part of the paper that was highlighted, "In this will, he requests that in order for any of you to receive the money, you must go to Kuribuki High School."

I looked up in surprise, "Kuribuki High! B-but that's considered one of the most prestigious high schools in the country! I could never make it there for billions of reasons!"

"In terms of grades Kagome," Mr. Asagi spoke up, "they're magnificent and beyond expectations and being an honor roll student and the ace archer in your club is also a plus. You have all the qualifications."

My head fell, "But I… I don't have the money though."

"Money will not be an issue if you agree to go," Mr. Hayashi said.

I looked back up, "But!… It's an ALL-MALE school! I still can't go there anyway! I like my school! Maybe he made a mistake and meant for Souta to go!"

"There's no mistake Kagome, he meant specifically for you to go," grandpa told me.

I looked at the sheet again, every word that my father had written down.

"…I would request that Higurashi Kagome, my daughter, go to Kuribuki High School should I pass away before her high school years are over…" I read.

No shit! He wasn't kidding!

"But… this is crazy! What do you expect me to do, dress up like a guy and go in?" I exclaimed.

"That… is exactly what we planned to do…" smirked Mr. Asagi.

* * *

****

**_Present…_**

I refused to do it, but later I found out that the shrine wasn't doing too well financially. Mom was a housewife and grandpa's money that he earned from the shrine was barely enough. Souta was way too young to work and I was too busy in the Archery Club to get a job. Dad was the one doing all the working and paying for the bills, but he had always been away for work. Now that he was gone, we had no money. I had a talk with Sango, my best friend since childhood, and she told me to do what I thought was best and so, I reluctantly agreed and lo and behold, here I was.

"Oh, are you new?" someone asked me.

I turned to the speaker. It was a boy, probably the same age as me with short tied back black hair. I nodded.

"Oh! Welcome! I can show you to the administrative office if you want!" he perked up.

"Ari…Arigato," I said.

He stuck out a hand and smiled, "My name is Miroku."

I looked at it for a bit, then took it and smiled back, "I'm Kagami."

Suddenly, time seemed to have restarted again.

* * *

End of chapter one. For now, I will be focusing on this story until I figure out something for the next chapter. Till then, happy readings! 


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY! I had done several chapters already, but I can't get onto the internet on my laptop because when I have time to do it (which is only at night), my sister is already using it (it's dial-up btw) and my brother won't let me on his. I've been working non-stop this summer and I'm back at college so all my free time there is used for studying mostly. Only once in a while can I get on the net and do this so Imma put up all the ones I've done so far. SO SORRY!

**

* * *

**

**  
My Father's Will**

**Chapter Two**

by Phoenix Blade

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the rightful property of Viz and Rumiko Takahashi. This fanfic is all mine!

* * *

"…high school is where he came from. He was an honor roll student there and was the head of the archery club. Please give a warm welcome to your new classmate," Totosai-sensei, my homeroom and literature teacher, introduced me. 

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Higurashi Kagami desu. Doozo yoroshiku," I said and bowed.

A chorus of echoscame back from the classroom. I was nervous, as nervous as I was the first day when I wasgoing to a new school, but only this time, my new school was just boys. I had no problems with boys and had a fair share of them as friends, but that was when I was a girl. Being friends with a guy as a guy was a whole new experience.

"You may take a sit on the fourth seat by the window behind Kageshiro," he directed me.

Kageshiro?… That name sounds familiar…

My eyes scanned on over the curious eyes to where my sit was. The student, in the seat in front of mine, had long white hair and his head was looking out the window as if not paying attention. That hair color looked really familiar, but I shook it off. I walked on over to where my seat was as Totosai-sensei proceeded to tell the class to take out their literature textbooks and turn to some page. As I passed the desk of the student called Kageshiro, he didn't so much as give any notice of my presence. I sat down in the desk and took out the book, turning to whatever page it was that I was supposed to turn to.

I looked at the teacher as he began his lecture. He was an old man, probably old enough to retire any day now with a grayish whitebeard and hair. He had very large and round eyes that tended to blink a lot. I ignored the teacher for a bit as I looked from the teacher to Kageshiro. He was still looking outside with his head balancing on his fist tucked under his chin. As I observed him a little longer, I realized that he was deep in thought. After a few more seconds went by, I finally returned to the teacher's lecture and listened attentively about the feudal era and the legend surrounding the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

The bell rung just as I finished the last sentence that Totosai-sensei had said. 

"Ah, seems that we are out of time. Class dismiss for lunch!" announced Totosai-sensei.

The class let out a loud sigh. Soon, there was chattering with students leaving for lunch or pulling out their own. I picked up my own bag and began to pull out my own lunch until someone called for me.

"Higurashi!"

I turned up to see the teacher come to me.

"Yes sir?" I asked while adjusting my glasses.

Did I mention that I wore glasses? My eyesight wasn't that great and everything I saw was slightly blurry even though I could still make out some things, but I was told firmly from she who gave birth to me thatI needed glasses. I wore contacts through high school, but I was forced to wear big, goofy ones to conceal my true identity.

Ah yes, I have forgotten to mention how I lookedbeing dressed as adorky boy nowhaven't I? Very well, the school uniform looked like that of a dark blue suit and a red tie. All which was somewhat of a size too big (graciously given to me by my now deceased father who seemed to have never worn the outfit because he went through a growth spurt at the time he got this). I had hit the end of my growth spurt so I would not grow into them.

My hair was combed back messily and left in a ponytail. I wore black loafers that were also a size too big (donated generously by Asagi-san who wore them a long time ago yet still retained a good look and shine). To add the effect of my dorkiness was the glasses, but that was all to conceal my true self. Gods, I felt like a nerd, anyway, back to the task at hand…

"You're in Dorm A which I reside in as the Dorm Advisor. I'm sorry, I should have brought you there this morning, but since you arrived late, I couldn't help you then… Where did you leave your things?" he asked.

"I left them in the administrative office, sir," I replied.

He scratched his head, "Hmm… Well, meet me at the teachers' room with your things after school. I'll bring you to your room."

I nodded and he left with a quick farewell.

So, he was supposed to meet me earlier. Oh well, I got lost on the way coming here due to a certain asshole giving me wrong directions so that was why I was late.

I went back to my lunch, but another voice called out to me and I turned to see Miroku waving at me from the other side of the classroom. There were two guys with him, one was Kageshiro. They came over to me and took over the surrounding desks.

"Ah! Kagami-kun. How nice to see you again," Miroku smiled and then gave me a look of disappointment, "Hmm… Twas a shame though…"

I rose an eyebrow, "What's a shame?"

He sighed, "You had such soft hands like a girls' when we shook hands. Actually, I mistook you for a girl at first cause you have such feminine features, but oh well. I suppose my female radaris off for today. Still, it's a shame that you were born a man."

I suddenly understood this guy's personality. Of all people who I had to meet first, a lech. Ugh…

"Hey new kid! I heard that you got in with a scholarship! Is that true?" asked one guy who had black hair tied back in a small braid.

Who was this butthead?

"I am sorry to have to introduce you to Ookami Kouga. He is a loudmouth and has quite an attitude, though the more bad mouthed one in our group is Kageshiro Inuyasha whom you have to endure behind in class," Miroku spoke up with a sound of sympathy.

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about? Don't compare me with this bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

There was a silence as the students in the class turned to look at us. Inuyasha went red with embarrassment and covered his mouth.

"Nothing to see here folks!" Miroku laughed hesitantly and the noise in the classroom returned.

I took the moment to look at Inuyasha fully. He was taller than me and had amber eyes. My concentration was broken when Kouga immediately grabbed the front of Inuyasha's uniform and cursed at him. Inuyasha cursed back and the two went all out until they had fists up in the air with Miroku trying to stop the two.

"What?"

"Another fight again?"

"Don't they ever stop?"

I suppose they always fight because the students immediately reacted. They rushed to the walls away from the two snarling maniacs and chattered amongst themselves. I was seriously getting ticked off. My first day, and I felt like I was witnessing a fight between two three-year olds arguing over a piece of candy.

"That's it! You're deadmeat, Inu-koro!" Kouga yelled.

"You first, Ookamibitch!" Inuyasha shouted back in anger.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, deciding tofinallygivein my two cents worth.

"STOP IT! THIS IS MY FIRST DAY HERE AND YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE TWO STRAY DOGS FIGHTING OVER A BONE! IF YOU TWO WANNA FIGHT SO BAD, DO IT ON YOUR OWN TIME!" I screamed at them.

They seemed to have shrunk under my imposing yet small figure. After a moment, they turned away from each other with a scoff.

"You're not worth my time, dog-breath," Kouga scoffed.

"Same here, retard," Inuyasha muttered.

I sighed and looked at Miroku who was looking at me, surprise apparent in his eyes. It was then that I realized that I had my hands on my hips, a habit I had developed when I got ticked off. My hands dropped and I went back to quiet nerd mode.

"Su-sugoi!" Miroku exclaimed in happiness.

I was confused, "Huh?"

There was an applause in the classroom and people were cheering me on.

Before I could ask what was going on, Miroku answered for me, "These two have been at it for years! It's great that someone like you can shut these two up!"

Oh… so they've been at it for a while,huh…

"Again, tis a great shame that you are a man or I would have given you more than comments Kagami-kun," Miroku grinned.

I slammed him into the ground, "SHUT UP!"

"I see that I am not needed here," came a low and deep voice.

* * *

Was it possible to hate at first sight? I turned to the door and saw perfection. He stood tall and straight, held his head high like he was the king of… well, like a king. His presence in the room was awesome and imposing. His stoic look on his face revealed nothing and his amber eyes locked on the two idiots who had been arguing like children earlier. I noticed his hair, it was a silvery color and was long and beautiful. He was like a marble statue, chiseled out to look and be perfection. Just perfect… It made me want to gag. 

"Ookami Kouga, Kageshiro Inuyasha," his deep and smooth voice said, "we, at the disciplinary committee, have had enough of your childish antics. Your arguments are disturbing your classmates and if this goes on any longer, I will be forced to rain judgment and punish you for your misbehaviors. Is that understood by your measly human minds?"

I looked at Kouga at the corner of my eye. I saw his Adam's apple move slowly as he gulped down in nervousness. Sweat was practically pouring off his head. He slowly nodded.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in on his voiceless answer then his eyes went to Inuyasha with a certain annoyance. Did they know each other? Now that I thought about it in the few spans of seconds that I had, they did look very much alike.

"Inuyasha, father shall hear of this," he simply said.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned his head away. Sesshoumaru seemed annoyed and looked on over to Miroku, as if telling him silently to keep them out of trouble or he'd punish Miroku as well. Miroku froze and seemed to get it. He then turned to me and I froze. I don't know why, but as he stared at me, I felt naked, very bare and meek. I was nothing compared to him, but for some reason, he seemed curious about me. It felt like an interrogation and I felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car, unable to escape.

Suddenly, I threw my eyes away from him and turned away, my breaths coming out heavy but silently. I never knew that such a person existed, onewho could stare you down into nothing.

"That will be all," came his voice.

I turned back to see him leave the room. The atmosphere in the room became less heavy and many were relieved, but a bit of his great presence seemed to be engraved where he stood. No one dared to walk past where his body had been standing.

"So… powerful," Miroku whispered.

I looked at him. He was frozen as well, with sweat pouring off his face. He was right, Sesshoumaru was a powerful person indeed… but no matter what, I didn't like the guy. Call it instinct, female intuition, whatever, it told me that I should stay away from the guy and I decided that I couldn't agree with it more.

* * *

Totosai-sensei showed me to my dorm room later. It was in Dorm A, meant especially for the richest students. As the amount of money the students owned went down, they were placed in the other dorms, all the way down to Dorm D. My dorm though, was humongous and breathtaking. There was a fountain in the lobby and a big garden with a stream and a maze in the back. He showed me around the dorm and I almost drooled when I saw a bunch of half-naked guys drenched in water at the pool, which was right smack in the middle of the dorm. I suppose even if I dressed as a guy, my female hormones would have to be kept in check or I'd be regretting ever coming here, not that I didn't already. 

He proceeded to tell me that the first years inhabited the first floor, the second years had the second floor and the third years had the third floor. I was then shown to my room on the second floor because I was a second year and was told that dinner and breakfast were served at 7 and lunch at one. After he left me alone, I threw my stuff onto the large king-sized bed and wandered around my room. I had a big closet that my clothes barely made a dent in, a fridge filled with drinks, a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi and something that threw my breath away, a balcony with a great view of the horizon and of the garden. I walked out into the balcony as a breeze flowed past me. I took off my hair band and let my hair fly free. I hated having my hair tied back. It made my head feellike it weighed a tonand I quite liked the feel of my long hair loose.

I took off my glasses and laid them on the railing before I leaned on it. I took in a deep breath of the clean, untainted rich air of nature and took in the sight of the garden. It was beautiful. A small stream flowed through the garden and several small bridges were built over it. There were carps living in the stream and fallen flower petals graced the surface among the water lilies. It was magnificent!

Gosh, if only my family could see it! Mom would love the flowers and the little stream. Grandpa would like to sit among the flowers and relax. Souta would exclaim on how there were carp in the water. Dad would like… Dad…

My heart seemed to twist itself and take a dive. I rested my hand over my heart. Dad… loved this place…

I recalled back to when I agreed to enter the school…

* * *

**One month ago…**

"I don't get it why, of all the schools in Japan, among all the prestigious ones that were co-ed and all-girls, why did my dad choose one that just happened to be an all-boys schoolthat was ranked as one of the top schoolsin the country?" I complained to my mother and grandfather.

"Kagome… your father…" my mother began.

She lost herself for a moment then looked back at me.

"Your father... attended that school a long time ago," she told me.

I almost jumped out of my socks. I liked things that rocked my socks but this was ridiculous. Dad? Going to a rich kid's school?

I laughed, "You're kidding me? Dad wasn't at a rich kid's school! He wouldn't associate himself with those snot-for-brains!"

Mom and grandpa were quiet and I stopped laughing.

"No way… He DID attend a rich kid's school! Wait a minute… if he did, then didn't he have to be-"

"Rich," my grandfather jumped in, "he was very rich… and he loved that school very much…"

"What?" I was surprised, "if he was rich, then why'd he… marry mom?"

I didn't mean for it to be offensive, but mom started to cry.

I stammered, "W-wait, mom, no, I didn't mean it that way…"

"Your father was the son of a very wealthy businessman," she sobbed, "but when your father met me, we fell instantly in love. His father disapproved of me because I was the daughter of a poor shrine priest. He was engaged to another and had to marry her to inherit his father's company, but he refused and broke off all ties to his father…"

Grandpa sighed, "In the end, he married your mother and took on our last name, Higurashi. Although he broke off all his ties with his father, he had two friends to help him along the way."

Two friends?... wait... I knew who he was talking about.

"Kageshiro Inutaisho and… Asagi-san ?" I said.

Grandpa nodded, "They attended the same school with him, both were from great backgrounds and influential families. Kageshiro-san went on to become a great businessman then a politician. Asagi-san went on as a businessman for a while, but due to his wife's death, he couldn't give 100 of his time to his company. So heleft his company to his brother and took on another promising job. These two are the ones backing up your father's wish."

I sighed, so my father wasn't the only lunatic around here. Since Dad loved that school so much, I guess it couldn't hurt to try...

"Alright… I give up, I'll go," I finally said.

* * *

**Present…**

Everything was beautiful… _beautiful..._

A sudden image of the guy, who I assumed was Inuyasha's brother, went through my head. I grimaced at the thought of ever meeting up with him. He seemed like a pompous asshole, not that the other rich kids weren't, they were too, save for a few. He didn't seem very sociable to me. I've had easy conversations with guys before, but that was when I was Kagome, a girl. Now, I was Kagami, a guy, and it would be harder, but meeting with Miroku made it easier for me. He introduced me to several people (some of whom were actually quite nice to me despite the fact that I was a poor scholarship student).I guess he wasn't too muchof a bad guy...despite being a pervert. I had to be careful around him, though,he had a nose like a dog for women…

I stretched and turned to lean on my back. I looked up to see the sky, but I noticed there was another person on the next level above on another balcony looking down at me. Who was that?

I fumbled for my glasses and looked up. He was no longer there. Crap, I hoped he didn't notice anything girly about me. It was my first day and I had already given myself away…

* * *

I headed off towards the dining hall for dinner.

"Higurashi!"

Someone hit me hard on the back before I could turn. I groaned in pain. Kouga came into my view.

"K-Kouga-kun…" I whispered hoarsely, still in pain.

"What? Kami-sama, did it hurt? You're such a girl, Kagami!" he started laughing.

I laughed weakly with him. How right he was that I was a girl.

"Kagami-kun must have grown up around women, Kouga-kun. You shouldn't badger him around like that or else those women would cry…" Miroku said.

I resisted the urge to snicker. Miroku said a few more words and Kouga shut him up. We walked in silence for a couple more moments before he spoke up again.

"You don't really have to eat here for breakfast, lunch or dinner you know. You can leave the school grounds even though the school handbook says you can't. Noone cares just as long as you don't get into any shit," Kouga explained to me.

"So why dont't you go out and eat?" I asked him.

"The meal plans come with staying at the dorm and I'm too lazy to go out in my porsche, so we just eat here. The food ain't that bad," Kouga said.

_They even let them keep their expensive cars here? Sheesh..._

"Oh, is that why Inuyasha isn't here?" I asked.

Miroku shrugged, "Sometimes he's here and sometimes he's not. It all depends whether his parents want to eat with him or not."

"I saw him get into a black limo after school. He's probably eating with his pops," Kouga added.

My head bowed down a little, "Oh…"

"Higurashi! Is there a Higurashi Kagami here!" someone shouted.

I turned to see a man ask two students if they knew me.

"I'm here!" I shouted and he turned.

"There you are! Please come with me, young sir. My master wishes to dine with you tonight," he told me and dragged me.

"Who?"

I looked at Miroku and Kouga with a questioning look on my face. They shrugged, they didn't know either. The guy dragged me to a black limo that was waiting at the bottom of the many steps to the dorm and shoved me in before speeding off in a rush.

What the hell! It waslike being kidnapped or something.

Before I knew it, we had reached there, wherever there was and the guy proceeded to drag me out. I looked out and saw a large mansion, very large and majestic, like a palace or something and before I could look anymore, a small toad-like man, who grumbled on about peasants and so on, pushed me to my destination, the dining room, or so he said. I stood before two large doors that he grudgingly opened and shoved me in before closing it. Man, what was up with people pushing me around today?

"What the-" I began, but someone cut me off.

"Welcome to my home, Higurashi Kagami."

* * *

Yay! I'm finally taking japaneseso I'll be using VERY basic and very limited japanese in here (if I feel like it). I'll be about 60 sure this time that the words I'm using are correct... I think... 

Hajimemashite - used when introducing yourself to someone whom you've met for the first time

Watashi wa...desu - I am... (you don't need the "watashi wa" when you're giving your name but it works ok, but you must have "desu" after saying your name!)

Doozo yoroshiku - pleased to meet you


	3. Chapter 3

I like cows... just thought I'd put it in there cause I have no friggin clue what to write...

* * *

My Father's Will

**Chapter Three**

by Phoenix Blade

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the rightful property of Viz and Rumiko Takahashi. This fanfic is all mine!

* * *

I turned around and saw five people waiting for me at a large table for six. I recognized the speaker, it was Kageshiro Inutaisho and across from him from the other end of the table was Asagi-san. Beside Inutaisho was a beautiful woman with long black hair whom I assumed was his wife and across the table from her was Inuyasha and tnext to him was the king of perfection, which I was now pretty sure was his brother, whom I saw earlier who proceeded to pay me no mind.

So they're his sons… I see the resemblance now… Hmm…

I bowed, "Asagi-san, Kageshiro-san. Though it is an honor to see you again, I'm confused as to why I'm here."

Inutaisho laughed along with Asagi-san, "My apologies, Kagami! We meant to tell you beforehand that you were to join Inuyasha in coming here to dine with us this evening, but we simply forgot. Come and have a seat beside my wife."

I nodded and went to the seat he directed. I was so nervous. It seemed that everyone was well mannered and dressed up. Even Inuyasha and his brother had slipped out of their uniforms into something more suitable.

Inutaisho proceeded to introduce me to Inuyasha and his brother, who was called Sesshoumaru, and his wife, Izayoi.

"We've already met," I told him when he addressed Inuyasha.

"Oh really? He should have told me," Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha scoffed and grumbled enough for his father not to hear, "Like when Sesshoumaru told you about today?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and took a sip of his drink, presumably tea, in the most delicate and well-presentable ways. Suddenly, a little girl with black hair ran in and climbed into Izayoi's lap. Everyone seemed to have noticed but paid her no mind as she went on and talked a great deal to his wife who half listened to her every word.

"So… Kagami… How was your first day," asked Asagi-san.

I looked up and my nervousness faded when he smiled. That smile… reminded me of my father…

I cleared my throat and smiled back, "It was tiring, but nothing too hard to deal with."

"I hope you didn't get lost in that big school," Inutaisho's wife said to me.

I shook my head, "Well,I got lost when I was coming to the school and by the time I got there,a student named Miroku helped me find the administrative office."

"Ah, Miroku! Such a nice boy," Inutaisho added.

"He's a perv," Inuyasha mumbled.

"S'not nice to talk about your friends like that!" the girl shouted at him from across the table.

"Feh! He's aperv!" he countered.

"Inuyasha," came his father's warning voice, "enough. You've already done your damage today."

He suddenly went quiet.

"Didn't I tell you to keep that temper of yours in check? I know that Kouga is a friend of yours, but his family is a client of mine so you must be careful with that temper!" his father scolded him.

He lectured him some more when I decided to chime in.

"Ano, it was nothing really Kageshiro-san! They were just having a little dispute, that's all. I stopped them before it got too big so it's fine!" I told him.

He rose an eyebrow, "You stopped them?"

I nodded hesitantly and he laughed loudly.

"Really? My Inuyasha was stopped by you? How rare! I thought Sesshoumaru was the only one who could keep his mouth shut, but I suppose your coming to this school has its benefits as well! You really have your father in you! Inuyasha, you'd better treat him well in school!" he chuckled.

There was a questioning look from everyone else aside from Asagi-san and Inutaisho.

"I suppose you don't remember him very well, all of you were very young, but the three of you all used to play together with Asagi-san's son," Inutaisho said.

His wife looked at me with surprise and amazement, "Oh my! Why, you're Higurashi Takeshi's child! My husband has told me so much about you!"

"H-hai."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at me and returned to his food that had been served sometime during our conversation.

"Takeshi always mediated our fights when we were all together in high school, remember Inutaisho?" Asagi laughed.

Inutaisho joined in on the laughter.

"Are you still going to try out for the Archery Club?" Asagi-san asked me when his laughter faded.

"Well…"

"It is school policy that students must join at least one club if they want good marks," Sesshoumaru spoke.

I looked at him and he countered with a fierce look, "I suggest you join that club before the end of this week or you will hear from me."

My blood froze and a chill went down my back. Shit, he was scary!

"H-hai."

Inutaisho chuckled, "Sesshoumaru, no need to be so upfront and forceful to the new student. We are having dinner so there is no need to bring up those things here."

He grunted and went back to his meal. I played with my food as Inutaisho and Asagi talked about business matters. The girl, who told me her name was Rin, talked to me the whole evening while the brothers ignored each other and myself completely.

"You should come and have dinner with us more often Kagami, having another person at the table is more enjoyable," Inutaisho's wife smile at me.

"You should sleep over!" Rin exclaimed happily.

I shook my head, "Gomen, but I need to go back to the dorms."

Rin whined and started to cry. She stopped crying after I promised her that I'd stay over and play with her and she smiled. Inuyasha was staying behind for the night, but Sesshoumaru needed to go to school early and since the dorm was right behind the school (sort of, considering that stretch of land that was used for extracurricular activities and so on forth), he would get there in less time. After saying my farewells with promises to return, I climbed into the limo after Sesshoumaru and we sped off.

I remained quiet as Sesshoumaru sat silently with his eyes closed and leaning into the leather seat. It was nerve-racking to be sitting across from him when he was so scary and monotonous at times. The silence was bugging me and I just had to say something.

"It was nice of your father to invite me to a meal with you guys," I said.

He said nothing and made no movement.

Hmm… won't say anything, huh?

"I don't know if it's me, but it seems like you and Inuyasha don't get along well," I said.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me in annoyance. I completely regretted saying anything at all.

"You are noisy. Shut your mouth," he ordered.

He narrowed his eyes on me, as if he was threatening me and I gulped and nodded. Shit, he was scary as hell.

I turned away and looked out the window. Despite the fact that I was no longer paying him any physical attention, I could still feel his eyes on me, but I was too frightened to look back and tell him to stop staring. We were like that the whole way and when the limo stopped and the driver opened the door, I rushed out without a thank you and made my way to my room without looking back. I threw myself onto the bed and trembled involuntarily.

I felt dirty and unclean all of a sudden and took a long shower, scrubbing myself furiously. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed in my eyes. They were like two glowing amber orbs in the darkness, regarding me as nothing but trash. I was filth to his radiant cleanliness. I then decided that I hated this school.

Dad, I hate this school because there's a pompous ass here who makes me feel like shit…

* * *

Thud!

The arrow had hit the center of the target, making it my tenth bull's eye. There was a sound of amazement among the other archers. The captain did a double take to make sure what he saw was actually real. One of the archers whistled and I scratched my head in nervousness. Today was my third day in the archery club.

The captain laughed, which took me by surprise, "What you have is a natural skill! Even I can't shoot ten bull's eyes in a row and I'm the best on this team! I still can't believe that a regular miko trained you."

I laughed weakly, "Yeah… can't believe it myself…"

There came a scoff behind me. I watched as a smartass came forward with arms crossed and a smarmy look on his face.

"Huh! So he's lucky! So what? Compared to us third years, he's still nothing! He's still got a lot to learn even if he can shoot ten in a row."

Several others agreed with him. The guy smirked. I got the feeling that he usually got things his way. Great a spoiled brat...

"Kojiro! Shut up!" the captain snapped at him.

He was taken back, "What? How DARE you talk to me that way! Might I remind you that I'm richer than you are, _monsieur capitaine_? My parents can make your families' companies bankrupt overnight if I say one word to them."

What a complete asshole!

The captain gave him a stern look, "I know… I know very well Kojiro, but might I remind you that I am_la capitaine_of the archery club and am better than you despite the fact that your archery teachers have been many of the best in all of Japan?"

The Kojiro guy threw his hands down in anger and pointed a finger at the captain, "You're in for it, _captaine_! I'll make you bankrupt overnight and I'll take over the captain position!" he spat.

Temper, temper. Getting upset over small shit like that, what the hell was up with him? This guy needed some anger management classes.

The captain narrowed his eyes on him, "Then you'd have to go and bankrupt the whole team because it was the team who chose me as captain, not you. I let you in because your servants begged me to. I doubt it your family has enough money to bankrupt the whole team."

The guy was infuriated and yelled incoherent words at the captain who stood against every word thrown at him. Seeing that he could not get through to the captain, he turned his anger at me.

"You!" he snarled, "you're nothing but a peasant! You're beneath me! You are dirt! I'll make you wish you were never this good! I'll make your family go bankrupt and get you kicked out of this school!"

Shit! I had forgotten about my family. We barely had enough money to get on. I needed to finish the rest of my high school years to get money, but if I didn't…

He kept spouting out nonsense to me and I interrupted him, "If you're talking about skills, then cut the bankruptcy talk! Money has nothing to do with skills! What you're bitching about is bullshit! If you want to see who has real skills, then we will have a face-off. Whoever manages to shoot five arrows closest to the center of the targets wins. You game or not?"

He went quiet. He was scared… the coward. He dug himself into a hole that he couldn't get out of.

"Good idea Higurashi-kun! Someone bring over ten clean targets! We'll see who's good or not!" the captain announced.

The captain shoved a bow and a quiver with five arrows to Kojiro while I readied my bow and quiver with five arrows. After the other archers put up ten targets, they put us in place, back to back with five targets in front of us.

"To make things fair, we'll have your shoot your targets without having to see how well your opponent is doing. Shoot at your own pace!" the captain said.

I held my bow out and notched an arrow. I felt Kojiro's presence somewhere behind me. My heart was pounding hard and beating fast. Ah shit, what the hell had I gotten myself into?

"Ready? Aim. Fire!" the captain shouted.

I pictured Sesshoumaru's stoic face on the target and became angry, forgetting about my opponent. In less time than I seemed to not care about, I went down the targets and through all my arrows quickly. As I reached for another arrow, I realized then that I had finished. I heard an arrow hitting the target behind me and after several dozen more seconds, I heard Kojiro's arrow hit the target. He cursed loudly when the arrow hit and the club erupted in surprise, astonishment and cheers. Before I knew it, there were pats on my back and people congratulating me. I had gotten five in a row, Kojiro had only gotten two.

"This-this is an outrage! I demand a rematch! He was obviously trying to make me lose my concentration and miss the target!" he complained.

"What bull are you bitching about now? He whupped your ass! He's got skills, you don't!" one of the archers laughed.

Seeing that noone cared about what he said anymore, he stormed off in a huff with a promise of getting back at me and disappeared.

"Thank god you're here! He's rich, but he's been acting like an ass the whole time!" someone said.

The captain gave me a noogie, "You little punk! How'd you do it? I've been trying to get him off my back for as long as he's been here and you did it all in one swoop!"

"We lose a loser and win a winner!" an archer exclaimed.

Everyone made so much noise in being amazed at my skill and in driving Kojiro off that the next thing that happened took me by surprise.

"Ahem!" came a familiar low voice.

The whole club quieted in less than a second. It was so quiet that the slightest sound was like thunder. At the doorway stood… Sesshoumaru. Noone said anything for a long while as Sesshoumaru stood there, imposing and great.

Finally, the captain spoke, nervousness apparent in his voice, "Kageshiro, what brings you here to our humble archery club?"

He looked at the captain silently. I noticed the captain was trembling, as did the whole club. Everyone was scared of Sesshoumaru.

He said nothing to him as he turned to look at me, "Come with me."

My legs move on its own accord and like a moth drawn to a flame, I followed his gliding steps out the door. Itclosed behind me as I crossed the threshold into the hall. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at me. My mouth shut on its own accord, remembering his order from the other day.

_You're noisy… Shut your mouth…_

"You have joined a club so there is no need for me to hunt you down," he simply said.

I said nothing in return and let my gaze wander. I didn't like him being all high and mighty. I was still pissed at him for the other day for me to shut up. Fine, I could shut up…

He didn't seem to like my meandering eyes and expressed it with annoyance in his voice.

"Higurashi, it is impolite to look away when one is talking to you," he told me.

I looked at him for a brief second then went back to looking at the walls around us. They were very nice white walls… Very nice…

Suddenly, his hand shot out and dug painfully into my shoulder. I made a noise between a whimper and a cry. It hurt!

"I don't care if you are a scholarship student or not, but your manners need work! You WILL look at me when I am talking to you!" he said sternly.

Not able to take the pain anymore, my own hand shot out to push his handaway but he deflected it with his other hand. My hands had failed me and I lashed out with a foot, ready to kick his shin, but his own foot kicked mine away making me fall to my feet.

"I am also in the kendo club and a black belt in karate. You cannot harm me," he told me.

"Yeah? Well, I'm a black belt in hit-the-family-jewels club!" I countered.

My hand fisted and headed right where his family jewels were and he grabbed my arm before it would reach there. He gripped tightly into my arm and brought it behind me, forcing me to my feet. I cried out in pain.

"You are a nuisance, Higurashi!"

I felt his hand on my shoulder let loose a little and took advantage of that. With a reaction of the speed of light, I grabbed that arm and with the strength of all my ancestors (if they ha any), Ithrew him over my shoulder, surprising him and myself when he hit the ground on his back.

Damn, he was heavy!

I was breathing heavily and scared to death. On the floor was the president of the Student Council, the captain of the Kendo team, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, a black belt in karate and I had just thrown him over my shoulder onto the ground. I looked down at him and he looked up at me, surprise in his eyes. If I thought that was shocking, his next action was even more shocking. He laughed.

"The gods must be laughing at me," he choked in laughter.

The door to the archery club opened and the captain looked at us in surprise. Me in a disgruntled, manhandled position and Sesshoumaru at my feet. 'What an odd sight!' he must be thinking…

He stammered in surprise and nervousness, "I-I came out to see w-what all the n-noise was about… What happened?"

The full realization of what I had done struck me cold. Shit, what the hell had I done? Sesshoumaru was my father's best friend's son and I had just thrown him down! Shit! Shit! Shit!

I bowed and muttered aquickapology to Sesshoumaru and the captain before running off to my dorm room. The outlook on my high school life was very bleak and dismal. It was me that the gods were laughing at...

* * *

Ano - used when you're trying to be humbleto grabsomeone's attention 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm am totally out of things to say... Well, Snow Pearl is slowly under way and still under construction so hopefully this writer's block goes away soon... along with all of my homework and damn modules for my online pharmacy class...

* * *

**  
My Father's Will**

**Chapter Four**

by Phoenix Blade

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the rightful property of Viz and Rumiko Takahashi. This fanfic is all mine!

* * *

Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga sat around me laughing as I slumped down on my desk in defeat and agony. They had heard of my little incident with Sesshoumaru the day before. Word of me throwing the ice king down to the ground had spread like wildfire and reached the ears of all the students in the school. Shit… 

"You're mincemeat, Kagami! Sesshoumaru won't let this go!" Kouga guffawed.

Inuyasha was laughing like a maniac, "I can't believe you actually tipped him over! Ha ha ha!"

Miroku's head banged on my desk as he laughed along. He couldn't even breathe a word due to his current laughing problem. The whole classroom looked at us like we were some weird people from outer space.

"Shut up man! He's gonna make sure to get back at me! I'm 100 deadmeat if he finds me!" I complained to them.

They laughed even harder. Geez, thanks for cheering me up guys...

"Um… excuse me…" someone asked.

I looked up as the group's laughter toned down, but they continued chuckling and giggling.

"Stop it you guys… Sheesh…" I sighed in defeat and then turned to the speaker, "what is it?"

He hesitated a little and looked scared, "I-I have a m-message to Higurashi Ka-Kagami f-from th-the student co-council pre-president."

My face went pale and the heat from my face dissipated. The three stooges erupted in laughter at my reaction and our classmates became quite annoyed and interested in what was happening.

Without waiting for my reply, he continued, "He s-said f-for you t-to meet him in th-the k-kendo club-b's room to-today af-after the clu-club's over! If y-you don't, he'll c-come fi-find you…"

I stilled for several seconds before my head fell down on the table and the group graced me with several seconds of silence before returning to laughter. The student then ran off having delivered the message and I wanted to disappear.

"What a way to start off your first year here Kags! First the rich snobby kids who resent scholarship students like you, then Kojiro and now Sesshoumaru! Man, you are such easy prey! Like a girl in a mob of boys!" Inuyasha snickered.

That caught me dead cold in the feet. Their laughter started to fade, but it was still there.

"Thanks Inu-kun," I scowled at him.

"You might as well pack your things and leave Kagami-kun! There's no way that Sesshoumaru would let you live after humiliating him like that!" Kouga chuckled.

Miroku added, "He's right. Sesshoumaru is a very proud guy. He won't let you go after that stunt you pulled."

Dad, if you can hear me, I am sooooooo dead…

There was no archery club today after school so I had meant to run straight to my dorm room and hide, but all was lost. I was so scared of coming across Sesshoumaru that I accidentally broke one of the chemistry teacher's glasses and was punished severely for it by cleaning up the lab stations after school. The cleaning took longer than I expected and by then, it had gotten late and I realized that about that time, the kendo club was just about over. I didn't want to wait too late in case I would miss dinner because I had no appetite earlier that day due to nervousness and fear of Sesshoumaru and I didn't want to leave right away in case I would unexpectedly meet up with him.

When trying to balance out whether to leave or not, my hunger overrode my fear and I made a dash for it. I figured that the best way to avoid him was through the back door. Sure, it'd take longer to get to my dorm, but who cares! As I ran down the hallways and snuck around corners, I looked out for Sesshoumaru and went on when I saw no sign of him. For some reason though, I had this strange feeling that I had forgotten something important. As I ran on, it kept bugging me. What the hell was it?

There was noone around, strangely enough and as I made it to the first floor with hope filling up inside of me without seeing Sesshoumaru, I then realized what it was that I was forgetting. My eyes looked up on its own accord and I saw "Kendo Club Room" and my heart skipped a beat. My legs refused to stop as I ran past the opened room door.

"Higurashi," a voice called out to me and I froze the instant my name was spoken.

Shit…

My legs refused to move and my body felt paralyzed.

WAH! Why did this have to happen to me? Shit! Shit! Shit!

Perhaps I was overexaggerating this a wee bit?

"You are late, get in here…" he ordered.

The moment his orders came, my body refused to listen to me. It turned around, and went inside the room. In the middle of the room was a sitting Sesshoumaru in his uniform. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed as if in deep concentration.

"Close the door," he commanded.

I slid it closed.

He opened his eyes and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Come here," he ordered me.

I took a step forward, then another, and another until I stood before him. I felt like a robot, doing whatever bidding that Sesshoumaru wanted me to do.

"Sit," he said.

I dropped my bag and plopped down to a kneeling position. I began trembling. He stared no-glared at me with clear and translucent honey-colored eyes of his. It made me want to crawl into a hole and die. It made me feel like crap and he knew it. I wanted to turn my eyes away from his gaze, but his eyes locked mine onto his.

What's wrong with me! Move goddamit! MOVE!

"You…" he finally said and I gained control of my body.

I bowed down quickly and started speaking what sounded like gibberish to me that wasn't gibberish but was actually apologies to him. I never knew I could say so much in one breath. He stopped me after his annoyance set in.

"Shut up, you are loud Higurashi," he told me.

I shut up.

"Look at me," he ordered and I did.

I was afraid of what he would say. Fe! Fi! Fo! Fum! I smell the- well, not exactly that, but something that felt close to the end of the world. Instead all I got was this… which surprised me quite a bit and I felt like doing cartwheels… but I didn't.

"My father has told me to look after you," he said.

Cartwheels wouldn't be bad right now, at least he didn't want to kill me… yet…

"Normally, I don't look after fools like yourself."

Okay, hold the cartwheels, doomsday was coming…

"But you have interested me…"

Cartwheels! CARTWHEELS!

"And you have bested this Sesshoumaru and given him injury which I am not grateful for…"

Okay, the apocalypse was coming!

"You have humiliated me in front of many others… This Sesshoumaru… is not happy with that…"

Help! S.O.S.! HELP!

"This Sesshoumaru shall repay you greatly for all that you have done to me," he growled.

Mayday! MAYDAY!

"You WILL regret ever crossing me… Higurashi," he snarled.

The end is coming! All is lost!

My hands flew to my head and I turned away expecting him to hit me.

"But…" he added.

I opened an eye and looked at him. He started to get to his feet and went to one of the windows that looked outside to the fading afternoon.

"My father's words, despite the fact that this Sesshoumaru does not baby-sit, ring with authority. I have no choice but to follow his orders. I will look after you, make no mistakes about it…"

I let his words go through my head twice just to make sure what I heard was right before throwing myself to my feet in joy. My heart was doing cartwheels. YAY! I wasn't going to die today!

"Do not celebrate too soon, Higurashi. I will return the favor someday. Know that," he said menacingly.

I froze. For a minute there, I thought I was saved, now, all was lost. I felt like small prey in the jaws of the lion. Help me…

He said something to me, but I wasn't listening and asked him what it was again. He got annoyed.

"I said leave! Lest you wish for me to throttle you for the previous day's event!" he snarled.

Without a word, I grabbed my bag and left. For a minute there, he seemed different, as if nicer… Perhaps he wasn't so bad afterall… But then again, maybe it was just me.

* * *

"I don't know Kagome, from what you've told me, he sounds scary," Sango said over the line.

Sango was my best friend since forever and we had attended every year of school together. We were, in a way, like sisters. Our mothers were also best friends in high school. They had both of us at about the same time (with Sango being older by several days) and had shared the same room in the hospital. Though they said they never planned to have us at the same time, fate had set its course that she and I would be inseparable… Well, almost. We used to attend the same high school, though we were in different clubs, but look where I was now…

I sighed and laid back on my king sized bed, which now seemed a little too big for me. I missed my bed at home...

"Sango, the guy is a maniac, of course he's scary. He scares the hell outta me, but all of a sudden, he tells me that he'll look after me just like that. I need your help Sango, this guy confuses me. I don't know whether he is nice or he's just playing nice to get back at me," I told her.

"Kags, why're you assuming that he's nice? What nice thing has he done for you that's… nice?"

I thought about it for a bit and shook my head, "Nothing that I can think of except saying he'll look after me."

"There you go! Nothing! Nada! He's a psychotic youkai who's out for some fresh young meat, namely you of course, so you'd better stay away from him," she warned me.

"But his dad's nice… and his brother is sorta my friend," I told her.

"Kags, listen to me, weird people like him who scares you shitless aren't meant to be bothered by meek and cross-dressing people like yourself."

I sat up, "Hey, it's not my fault I have to cross-dress!"

"Kagome, Kagome. Like I said before, you could ask my mom to help you guys out. We'll help you pay back whatever debt you owe and you can come live with us! My mom and my uncles inherited a bunch of money from their parents. We've got plenty saved up for my college tuition and Kohaku's. We'll have enough to help you pay," Sango tried to tell me.

"It's harder than it is Sango. I can't pull out now. The wheels are in motion and I gotta go with it… Speaking of going, I gotta go sleep now. If the Dorm Advisor finds me still up, he'll ring my neck," I told her.

She sighed on the other line, "Fine, but stay clear of that guy you hear? Also, tell me more about this brother of his, he seems kinda interesting."

I giggled, "Sango, I don't think he's your type. He's kinda rowdy and temperamental, but he's a good guy despite all that. He seems kinda lonely though…"

"Who says anything about him being my type? I meant he seemed interesting for you!" she told me.

"What?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Aw, come on! These last few nights, all I've heard about from you is how scary his brother is, how mysterious and lonesome his brother is and how school life sucks for you. Out of the three, mysterious and lonesome seems to be the good thing out of them. Seems maybe somebody had a crush!" she said the last part in a singsong voice.

"Whatever!"

Knock! Knock!

The voice of Totosai-san came from behind the door for me to go to sleep or he'd make me sleep outside.

"Oh shit! I gotta go, talk to you tomorrow Sango!" I whispered quickly to her.

"Aw shucks. Alright, I'll let you go. Good night," she said.

"Good night," I said back and hung up.

"Higurashi! Lights out! You hear me?" warned Totosai-san.

"Hai!" I shouted and clapped my hands twice.

The lights went off. I love those clap-on lights. Makes life for lazy people like _moi_ better.

I tried to go to sleep that night, but I couldn't. Maybe I was over exaggerating it a little, but no guy in my whole life had ever said that he'd look after me, despite it being an order and him thinking that I was a guy, but still… it touched me somewhere…

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and ordered them to stay opened.Therewas club today.

"What's up Higurashi? Looks like you didn't sleep a wink last night!" one of the archery club students, named Hiroshi, said to me.

I shrugged and yawned, "Not one bit…"

I walked with him outside to the archery range. Today, we were practicing longer range shooting and readying for the nationwide school archery tournament. The captain of the archery signed me up as one of the contestants along with himself and several others for the tournament. I didn't know he signed me up until that morning.

As we came closer to the archery range, I noticed that there were no targets up, no equipment around and the captain was in an uproar with one of the school officials. Other students in and out of their archery attire stood around watching the argument.

"What's going on?" Hiroshi asked one of the students.

"Captain's arguing with the school about our club," the student replied with his eyes still on the captain.

"What's wrong with the club?" I asked.

Another student was frowning at the scene and turned to me, "Seems that the asshole from the other day bribed the school and we're paying for it."

"What?"

He scoffed in anger, but not at me, "They're dissolving the club."

Hiroshi and I exclaimed in shock in unison, "WHAT?"

Suddenly, someone shoved me from the side and sent me tumbling to the ground. When I regained my bearings, I sat up and massaged my knee, which had hit the ground rather hard. I looked up and saw a group of VERY angry archers.

"Why'd you have to go and be a show-off lame-for-brains?"

I was confused, "Huh?"

Another student kicked dirt at me, "You fuckface! Because of you, Kojiro had his father donate a shitload of money to the school to force the club to shut down!"

A bunch of people scoffed and walked away in anger. Hiroshi looked at me for a bit and left with the other students. The argument with the captain and the school official drew to a close with the captain laying a punch on the guy. I got up and ran forward. Hiroshi and I grabbed the captain and pulledhim back as several other students gathered to see if a fight would ensue. Blood trailed down the school official's nose and ared markwas visible on his left cheek. He seemed angry and even angrier as the captain threw so many different names at him, I couldn't help but look on in hesitation.

After his parade of bad-mouthed names ended, the school official got up and wiped the blood from his nose with a snow white handkerchief that was now blotted with red blood.

"Your father will hear of this and he'll have to donate more than he can afford to keep his name clean and you here!" he spat and walked off.

After a while, we let the captain go and he cursed, "That bastard! I should kick his ass! Argh! Why did theyhaveto bring my dad into this! Damn! I should have just let this go!"

"His dad?"

Hiroshi looked at me in surprise, "You don't know? Captain's old man is politician, a very well liked one. His dad's reputation is on the line if this goes through, which it probably will. The vice principle's an ass and he'd probably just let this incident leak out and do nothing about it."

"Vice principle? Isn't the principle supposed to take care of large matters like this?" I asked.

"The vice principle's an asshole!" the captain said angrily.

I looked at him. He looked ready to kill someone.

"Since the head principle of the school's out on business matters, the vice principle acts as the acting principle but he's just a money hog. Whoever has the most amount of money basically runs the school," the captain huffed, still upset and very angry.

"Who's the richest now?"

Hiroshi answered, "The Kageshiro brothers, but they don't really throw their money around. At the moment, Kojiro's the one controlling the Peach Man."

I was confused, "Peach Man?"

"Nickname we students gave the vice p. He's fat and round like a peach so we named him that," Hiroshi answered.

"Oh…"

"So what are we gonna do captain?" one of the other archers asked, "If they dissolve the club, we can't enter the tournament, and it's coming up in a few weeks!"

The captain said nothing and walked off towards the building.

"He looks like he's gonna cry," I said.

Hiroshi gave me a look, "Says who? Girls cry, but real men don't. They sulk."

I rose an eyebrow as he turned and left.

I heard a loud crash coming from the locker room and ran in. Several students were holding the captain back as others were holding abloody nosedKojiro back.

"You bastard! Because of you, we're not going to the tournament! If you've got beef with somebody, anybody, keep it with me, but don't do this to the club!" the captain spat in anger.

Kojiro smirked, "Well, _capitaine_! I do have beef with you and everyone else as well! What I do is what money can buy! I can do anything to any of you, even you captain and you can't do a thing about it!"

"Bastard!" he snarled and tried struggling out of his human restraints.

"Ooh! Like I'm scared! Ha! This isn't the end of things, _ma capitaine_! I'll make sure that there'll never be an Archery Club ever again!" Kojiro told him mockingly.

"You bitch! What the hell are you doing?" the captain yelled.

"Paying back, like I said I would," he scowled at me and wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve, "and you, Higurashi... You made a fool of me and my extraordinary skills. Once I smash down the club and ruin everyone else, I'll come after you and make your life a living hell!"

I was pissed. He dares to threaten me? Higurashi Kagome?

I laughed in his face and he was taken back by surprise at my reaction.

"Didn't you hear what I just said you bloody peasant? I said you're-"

"I'm what? What will you do Kojiro? I'm a scholarship student. You can't do anything to me financially. The school pays for me. My family's already in debt, so you can't do anything there. So… What can you do me?" I sneered at him.

He started to fume and suddenly yelled out in weird unknown words and stomped off in anger. After he was gone, I let out a big sigh and plopped down on the bench.

"Shit…"

"Higurashi, that was spectacular," the captain said, "but even though you're a scholarship student, he still has other ways of getting back at people even if he can't do it financially. You're treading on dangerous waters now Higurashi."

So right he was…


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**My Father's Will**

**Chapter Five**

by Phoenix Blade

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the rightful property of Viz and Rumiko Takahashi. This fanfic is all mine!

* * *

In dangerous waters I was indeed and a hungry shark was lurking below the surface for its next meal… 

The next day, I heard at breakfast that some of the Archery Club members had been caught with alcohol in their rooms. They were suspended from all after-school activities and were doomed to clean the bathrooms. Later that day, I overheard from a group of other students from another class that one of the Archery Club members had been stealing stuff from other students and the teachers. He was suspended from after-school activities and left to clean the bathrooms as well.

The next day was also bad. One student from the Archery Club had been accused of sneaking out at night and going to adult clubs. He was suspended from after-school activities and sent to clean the bathrooms. The next day, another handful of students were caught with drugs in their lockers. They were suspended too and had to clean the bathrooms. The school officials were currently "conducting" a search of who was bringing the drugs to school. More than half of the Archery Club's members had been suspended.

"Man, those bathrooms are gonna be pretty crowded soon," Inuyasha said.

We were outside eating lunch. I leaned against the sakura tree as Inuyasha laid back beside me with a book on his face. Miroku sat across from me and Kouga leaned back on an arm and a leg stretched out.

Miroku said, "It looks like Kojiro's carrying out his plans well."

"Yeah," I said in defeat, "he's getting back at everyone and I'm the one to blame."

"Higurashi, you didn't do shit. Forget about that, ok? It's that asshole Kojiro that's been a jerk this whole time. If he wasn't so rich, I'd give him a piece of my mind!" Kouga told me.

I sighed again, "I dunno. I can't do anything. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"No one meant for anything to happen Kagami," Inuyasha said and sat up.

"Yeah… but why isn't anyone being expelled? I mean, having drugs and alcohol in your posession is a pretty bad offense. Back at my other school, people got expelled for it."

"You forget, my scholarship friend, that this is a prestigious and rich school," Miroku explained, "to let out one word that your students were doing bad things makes the school's reputation go down. Students also have very rich parents who could buy them their way back into school and with Peach Man acting as Head Principle, he'd do anything and accept everything so that he won't get found out and fired. Expelling just isn't his style."

I suddenly had an idea, "What if we could reach the Head Principle? Or talk to the school board?"

Kouga stretched and leaned back on the ground, "The Head Principle would get Peach Man's ass fired in a second if he knew what was happening right now, but no one seems to know where he is and only the students seem to know what's happening. The adults are either with the bribery or don't know anything about it. If we brought these up to the school board, it's the school officials' words against ours if we don't have evidence."

All hope was lost. The Archery Club was going to be dissolved and everyone in the club was being punished for something they didn't do. If only I hadn't opened my damn mouth against that dumb Kojiro guy…

"Higurashi! Higurashi!" I heard my name get called.

I turned and saw Hiroshi running up to me. There was fear and desperation on his face. I got worried. It looked like more bad news.

"Hiroshi! What's wrong?" I asked.

He panted. It looked like he had run a long way.

"The school bullentin board… at the front of… the school… It's sempai! It's the captain!" he managed through breaths.

I jumped up and ran to the board with the others in tow. There was a crowd around the board and I pushed my way through to the front. The others followed suit and joined me at the front. I gasped.

A large poster was posted on the board of sempai in a luxurious hotel room. He was naked with a large blur where his private parts were. He had his hands up and his head turned to the side as if caught in the light of the flash. To the side of him was an equally naked, but much older man whose face had been blurred with his private parts. I read the title in bold red letters, "Archery Club Captain caught in expensive hotel room with older man!"

Below the picture of the captain was a description of what had happened and so on forth with credits to the newspaper and photo clubs. I read about halfway through before stomping off with an intent tokill on my mind.

"Higurashi! Wait up!" Hiroshi shouted.

I ignored him and continued on, but someone grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face them. Inuyasha looked at me dead in the eye.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kagami?" he growled at me.

"I'm gonna kill them! Both the newspaper and photo club! Then I'm gonna kill that Kojiro guy! He can't do this to sempai! He's-"

Inuyasha grabbed both of my shoulders so tightly that it hurt, a lot. I grimaced at the pain and in anger.

"So you kill them, then what? There's only so much you can do, Kagami, but it won't do anything to help sempai and your other club members, will it?" he shouted in my face.

I shut up, but I was still angry. I was so angry I wanted to hurt someone, even Inuyasha.

"You have to let it go, Kagami. You can't do anything. By now, with that postergoing throughout the school, the archery club members will probably drop out," Hiroshi told me.

"He's right, Kagami-kun. You're nothing compared to them. You have no money or status. You can barely touch him or his lackeys," Miroku chimed in.

I cursed and turned my head away. I was so angry that I didn't want to look at them. Damn! What did they know?

"Or… you could wait…" Kouga added.

I stopped and turned back to Kouga who was smiling mischievously.

"What?"

Inuyasha let me go and I fell back a step and rubbed my aching shoulders.

"Wait Kagami, you have to wait for the right moment to strike back. When all seems lost, you make a comeback," Inuyasha told me.

"But… everything does seem lost… I love archery and I like the Archery Club… but what can happen since they're going to be gone? What good can come out of this and for those who got caught up in Korjiro's scheme?" I whimpered.

Inuyasha smirked, "A lot."

At that moment, I saw Inuyasha in a different light…

* * *

I woke up the next morning refreshed and feeling like I could take on the world. I had a large breakfast and walked to school with my head held high. I ignored the blatant glares at me and fiddled around my locker for any notes that were addressed to me with bad messages or names in them. I didn't bother to open the big stack of letters and threw them in the trash nearby. I knew what they would say already anyway. I ran my hand through my whole locker in case I missed any and didn't, so I locked it and went to my first class. I slid open the door and greeted the gang with a smile. 

"Good morning everybody! How are you today?" I said gleefully.

They looked at me as if I had a long nose, green hair, bright flowery clothes and big feet.

"Are you high on drugs or something?" Kouga joked.

"I'm high alright! High on top of the world!" I laughed happily.

"You're getting creepy man, quit freaking me out. You're like a different person when you're high," Inuyasha said.

I laughed and he sighed in defeat.

Miroku laughed as well, "Well, at least someone's happy today instead of being down and glum yesterday. How are you by the way?"

I grinned, "Can't you tell? After taking a dose of my special pills of happiness, I feel like I can fly!"

I laughed and the others pretended not to know me. Students filtered in and out fo the room strangely, but the weird traffic stopped as the bell rang. The teacher came in not too long after and told us to head to our seats.

"Alright class, today we're working with conjunctions in English," he announced, "Take out your books and turn to page-"

The speaker suddenly came on, "Attention students. Higurashi Kagami, please report to the administrative office immediately. Higurashi Kagami, please report to the administrative office immediately."

The whole class looked at me, questions and wonders revealed on their faces. The teacher looked at me and nodded in approval for me to go. I looked at Inuyasha who looked confused and shrugged. I got up and walked out to the administrative office. Although I had been in a good mood earlier that morning, it had quickly soured the moment I stepped into a small dark room that the receptionist had show me to. She closed the door behind me and I gulped as the man sitting at a small table beckoned me into the seat across the table from him. I sat in the chair and clasped my hands together. My palms were sweaty. Was I this nervous already?

"Higurashi Kagami... Recently, there has been many problems with the dealing of drugs in our school. We have dug deeply into this matter and heard from those who have been using these drugs that you were the one selling it to them."

My face paled and my sweaty palms got cold. What?

He seemed pleased with my reaction and smirked, "So, it was you."

I suddenly jumped out of my chair and banged my hands on the table, "No! That's a lie! It's not me! I don't know anything about these drug problems, sir!"

He closed his eyes and scoffed, "Those who are quick to say no are usually the ones in the wrong. Am I correct?"

"What?" I exclaimed, "I'm telling you, sir! I don't know anything about any drugs!"

He opened his eyes and didn't seem to care or even listen to a word I said, "We'll see about that, Higurashi. We have evidence and witnesses."

What? Since when?

He pulled something from a bag on the ground and threw them at me. A bunch of rumpled notes hit the table. I took a look at them and cried out in alarm.

"Look familiar?" he said.

I picked one up steadily with my now shaking hands. They were the notes that I had thrown out earlier today!

"Each one of those notes has your customers' demands for the drugs. Some of them were even your club members. Hmpf! Can't believe you would stoop that low to give some to your own members, but what can you expect from someone poor like you who makes money off of other students by selling drugs to them!" he scoffed.

Some of the group members sold me out?... How could they?...

My head shot up from the note, "But I…! I don't know anything about this! They were just in my locker this morning and I threw them out cause I thought they were the usual notes I got every morning!"

"So you tried getting rid of the evidence so you wouldn't get caught, huh? Not smart, are you? If I did it, I wouldn't leave something this big in the school's trash. It just cries out, 'come and get me!'" he grinned.

"B-but I'm clean! I don't do drugs!" I tried to say.

He wasn't even listening as he fiddled around with his pen.

"We have witnesses. See if what they said was what you said or not," he said and took out a notebook from the bag, "Let's see. One of your classmates overheard your conversations with anonymous students…. Here's one. One of your classmates overheard another classmate asking you if your were high on drugs. 'I'm high alright! High on top of the world!' he heard you say. Is that correct?"

I stammered, "Y-yes, but-"

He cut in, "Another student heard a friend of yours, possibly another customer, that you were like a different person when you were high and you laughed in an agreeable response to it from what he could understand. Is that correct?"

I hesitated, "Yes, but that was-"

He cut me off again, "And another student asked you how you were doing from feeling glum the other day to being happy and you answered, 'Can't you tell? After taking a dose of my special pills of happiness, I feel like I can fly!' Is that correct?"

"I was just in a good mood and saying stuff! I'm not on drugs-"

He slammed a fist down on the table, "Answer the question, Higurashi! Or else there'll be hell to pay!"

I growled in anger, "Yes, yes I said all of it! You happy now? I said all of it, but I was just-"

"Did you get that?" he suddenly asked.

I had a feeling that he wasn't asking me. The door behind me opened and the school official from the other day who argued with the captain came in. In his hands was a recording device. He smirked at me smugly. I got angry, REALLY angry and took a step forward with my hands in fists and raised to cause harm.

"Whoa there, Higurashi. If you harm me, we could do more than expel you. I could ring you up on assault charges and you'd spend the rest of your life in a prison cell," he grinned.

I stopped and let my raised fists fall. I clenched my fists tightly and swore.

"Tch tch. Such unruly manners from the poor and lowly class. You taint our school pride with your patheticness, Higurashi. Such a shame that someone like you brought such disdainful things to our otherwise perfect school," the man behind me said insultingly.

They both laughed, knowing that the fake evidence against me had trapped me. I was ruined… What good could come out of this?

They were expelling me even after what Miroku had said that they wouldn't even dare, but the thing was, no school would want me. That was the plus side of things that was able to get me expelled. My school record would be tainted and I had failed to my family, my father and most of all, to myself.

I was in my dorm room packing up. By morning tomorrow, I was expected to leave. I was done for and so was the Archery Club…

I shook my head and sighed. Why was I still thinking about the club? They were gone and I was the cause of it. I loved archery, but since I had "been on drugs," it was as bad as steroids with american football. I was ruined no matter what.

A tear slipped down my cheek before I realized it, and then it happened… I cried. I cried and cried like I never did before.

_Girls cry, but real men don't. They sulk._

But I wasn't a real man, I was a girl and I could cry all I wanted to! I was a failure and I ruined everything… Gods… everything was so fucked up…

"Daddy… Daddy… help me daddy…" I sobbed.

Suddenly, an image ran through my head of Sesshoumaru.

_I have no choice but to follow his orders. I will look after you, make no mistakes about it…_

Sesshoumaru! Could he help me? Perhaps… but he was so scary!…

I shook my head and wiped my eyes clean.

Who cares! I needed help nowand he was my last resort!

_Who's the richest now?… The Kageshiro brothers, but they don't really throw their money around. At the moment, Kojiro's the one controlling the Peach Man…_

So Kojiro was throwing money around and the Peach Man was the one barking up the orders while chasing after the dough… All that I needed now was someone with an even bigger bone to have him play fetch…

I found my way to Sesshoumaru's room after asking Inuyasha for it. I pounded on his door loudly and frantically. Time was of the essence or all would be lost.

Thud! Thud!

"Come on!" I screeched and kicked the door.

Not a good idea. I fell to my feet and massaged my toes through my shoe. They hurt a lot.

As I paid homage to my wounded toes, I heard a shuffle of feet and locks unlocking. When the door opened, I looked up to see a half naked Sesshoumaru, wearing nothing but a pair of PJs, looking down at me. his hair looked tousled, as if he had just gotten out of bed.

"Why have you bothered me this late, Higurashi?" he questioned me in annoyance.

I suppose he hated having his sleep disturbed.

"I need your help!" I cried frantically.

He rose an eyebrow as if bored, "And?"

I proceeded to give him a brief summary of what had happened so far. He listened intently to every word I said with indifference on his face. It seemed like he didn't care, but his eyes… something about them showed me that he was… unless if it was me imagining things again...

When I finished, he closed the door in my face and I made a cry of alarm and disbelief.

What the hell?

I pounded on the door and begged for his help, but he never opened the door. After a while, I gave up and fell down to the floor. I felt like crying. I was done for. There was noone to help me… Dammit…

I waited for a long time for him to open his door, but he didn't. It was the end for me… Just as the tears began to well up in my eyes, Seshoumaru's door was thrown open and I felt myself falling down to the floor. Next thing I knew, I was looking up at his smooth and marble-like chest as he stood over me. I had the sudden urge to run my hands over it, but kept myself in check. There were more important things at hand.

"I have just gotten off the phone with the Vice Principal. He has agreed in allowing you to stay here," he told me.

I felt like jumping for joy. I wanted to jump up and kiss him… which I… did…

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

I suddenly realized what I was doing and jumped back and crawled back far away into the hall from Sesshoumaru and the speaker who turned out to be Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru did not look pleased, rather, he looked downright pissed. I bowed and apologized in panic over and over. Sesshoumaru got to his feet and remained thunderously quiet. It drove me to apologize even more and more frantically.

"Well," Inuyasha began, "I'm not even gonna ask what the two of you were doing."

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha an angry look and scowled, as if he was ready to pound him in. Inuyasha smirked and held up his hands in a truce.

"Hey, as much as I hate you, I'm not here to get on your nerves on purpose, jackass," he told him.

"Then why are you here, whelp?" Sesshoumaru grunted.

Ah… brotherly love… blissful, isn't it?

Inuyasha sighed as if he were swallowing his pride, "I'm here to ask you to help me in helping Kagami stay. He's being toyed with the school and he's my friend and-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and cut him off, "I have already done so."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief, "Say what? You did? Seriously?"

After a little one-on-one brotherly talk, which actually consisted of several sentences and snapping dirty names back and forth, Sesshoumaru closed the door in Inuyasha's face without so much of a goodbye. Inuyasha called him a fucking bastard and then turned to me

He grinned, "Guess you'll have to deal with us rich people a little longer, huh?"

The sadness I had earlier disappeared into a smoke of nothingness as I sniffed and smiled in return, "Yeah…"


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**My Father's Will**

**Chapter Six**

by Phoenix Blade

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the rightful property of Viz and Rumiko Takahashi. This fanfic is all mine!

* * *

A week after the events, life seemed to have gotten back to normal. The archery club students who had been framed stopped cleaning the bathrooms and were able to join clubs again. The school officials apologized to them and explained to them that their people who got this wrong information had mistaken them for someone else. The students could do nothing to prove them wrong and let them go free. The captain had been suspended from school for his little scandal with the old man, but he returned after his week was over. Apparently, what he had done was not connected to the incident with the archery club members and so had to pay the consequences. He returned but none of the archery club members could get close to him. He seemed to have gotten cold to everyone overnight.

"Higurashi!"

I was in my room with the gang eating lunch. As soon as I heard my name get called, I saw Hiroshi running up to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sempai won't..! It's sempai again! The captain says he doesn't want to come back as the captain!" he told me.

I looked to the others in concern and they shooed me off to find him. I followed Hiroshi to the third years' rooms and found the captain by the window looking outside.

"Captain!" Hiroshi and I shouted in unison.

The whole room quieted and turned to look as did the captain. We went up to him and bowed low.

"Sempai, please come back to us as the captain of the archery club!" I pleaded.

He was quiet for a moment, "…No."

Hiroshi and I turned to look up, "But…!"

"I can't do it you guys, I can't. You'll have to find another captain. I'm done with the club," he told us coldly.

"But we can't and won't! We can't find someone else to replace you because you are our captain. We won't have anyone else unless it's you!" Hiroshi begged him.

His face seemed to be sad and almost forlorn. He seemed to regret bailing out as captain. I was hopeful for a minute. Please let him come back to us…

He sighed and we made a noise of glee. He was coming back! We were hoping for his reply that he was returning, instead, he put his hands in his pockets and walked off, out the room and down the hall. We watched him go.

"Higurashi…" Hiroshi began but trailed off.

Sempai was our captain and our leader and I was going to make sure he came back to lead us to the tournament and through the rest of the school year.

Later that day when school was over, I fled to the captain's room in the dorms that a friend of his told me where it was. I breathed in deeply to get my bearings straight before knocking on his door. I heard his footsteps come up to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice muffled through the door.

I looked up, hoping he'd see me through the eyehole, "It's me, Higurashi Kago-Kagami."

There was a long silence as if he were hesitating, before I heard the locks being unlocked and the door opened, revealing the sempai in a sleeveless T-shirt and jeans. He wore no socks and his hair was a wet mess, as if he had just gotten out of the bathroom. I noticed how strong he was, his arms were muscled and behind him I saw several weights. So he worked out.

"What is it, Higurashi?" he asked.

I hesitated for a moment, "…Captain-"

He cut me off, "I'm no longer captain. I've told you that already."

I inhaled deeply, "Very well, _sempai_. I need to talk to you and… can I come in? This might take a while."

He seemed to ponder about it for a minute then opened his door farther to let me in.

"Be careful though, if the newspaper and photo club gets wind of this, you might get in another scandal with me," he joked mockingly..

What?

Ignoring his last comment, I boldly stepped into the room and stopped midway into the room, holding back a gasp. I thought my room was big, this place was bigger! It looked like a house with a bedroom, a bathroom, game room, study room… so many rooms that I noticed from the hallway…

The door closed behind me and I saw the captain walk past me with a hand combing through his wet hair. He stopped in front of me. He was a head taller than me, but shorter in comparison to Sesshoumaru… why did I think to compare the captain to him anyway?

"You said you wanted to talk, Higurashi?" he asked.

I blinked. Right, back to the main reason why I'm here.

I bent over and bowed, letting my ponytail fall over my shoulder, "Please sempai, come back to the archery club to be our captain again."

He scoffed, "That's why you're here, Higurashi? Didn't I tell you already? You wasted your time in coming here! I'm not going back at all!"

I shot up, "Why?"

He was speechless.

Was it possible that he… that he was still feeling ashamed by that incident?

"It's because of that scandal that you got caught in that's stopping you from coming back to us, am I right?" I said for him.

He looked sad and turned away, "Go away Higurashi."

"No, I won't, not until you say you're coming back as captain!" I told him firmly.

He turned to me looking pissed, "Go to your room, Higurashi! NOW!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" I retaliated, "You're OUR captain! You were supposed to be there through thick and thin with us! It's because of you I'm accepted into that club and its because of you that we're even where we are today! We have less than two weeks left till the tournament and we NEED you if we're going!"

His fists clenched tightly and he raised them a little, as if wanting to strike me, but hey unclenched and fell back down. He turned around and started to laugh.

"Sempai…"

"…unfit…" he mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear-"

He turned back around with sorrow on his face, "I'm unfit… unfit to be your captain. I'm useless. I couldn't even protect our club and just when it was on the verge of destruction, someone else came to the rescue. I'm not worthy of being the captain. Go on without me, Higurashi. I'm not fit to be the archery club captain. I'm nothing…"

A strange rage built up inside of me and I let it out, not caring if it seemed strange for a guy to do it. I slapped him. He looked surprised.

"Not fit? You're not fit? Who was it telling me, encouraging me to join the club after I saw your awesome skills, huh? You kept up with me and told me to stay put and I got recognized by the club! You were there with us and we want you there with us until you graduate! Who cares if you say you're unfit? If you want to be judged, let us judge you! Don't judge yourself! You are our sempai and our captain no matter what. WE WANT YOU BACK!" I screamed at him.

He looked in awe at me, then his head fell. He backed up until he got to his bed and sat down.

"Higurashi…"

"Sempai, you are our captain, make no mistakes about it. We'll deem you as being worthy of our captain or not. In our eyes, we do see you worthy of being our captain. That's why we want you back. Though the scandal was bad, we don't care. You are our captain and we will stick by you till the end…"

He was looking at me and his face suddenly looked as if he was going to cry. He put his head down and sniffed. He probably was.

"Man… I can't believe this… Girls cry, but men don't…" he sniffed.

I sighed and walked over to him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, his eyes were pink and tears slid down his face. I sat down beside him.

"People cry, captain, it's a natural human reaction when our emotions are too overwhelming or jumbled up inside of us. If you feel like it, go ahead, I promise I won't tell the others…" I smiled.

I hugged the captain, unsure if he would react or not. He tensed up for a bit, but then, his shoulder started to tremble and I felt him wrap his arms around me and he sobbed into my shoulder…

I stayed with the captain that night and listened to his side of the story. Yes, he had gone to the hotel and he was going to sleep with that old man. Turns out, that old man was one of the school board members, or rather, the head of the school board. The captain had actually gone to him to ask him to help out the archery club by talking to Peach Man. The old man refused to do so unless if the captain would sleep with him. The captain was very much against it, but the man insisted that if he had to scratch the captain's back, he'd have to scratch the old man's, so the captain grudgingly agreed.

The old man was a pedophile and liked pretty young boys despite the fact that he was married, had three kids, had a good reputation as a father and was the head of the school board. He had connections and could go about as he wanted without his image or rep being hurt in the process. Kojiro found out and contacted the newspaper and photo clubs. They jumped on the story and with a bit of bribing the lobby people, Korjiro got the key to the room and they got caught just before anything happened.

The captain went on, "I felt so trapped and I couldn't do anything to get myself out of that situation. I was so humiliated and ashamed of myself. My family has a good standing and reputation in politics. If word got out… I would like to return to the club, Higurashi, but Kojiro's got me trapped either way. If I go back as captain, he'll report the scandal to the media and my dad… ugh, my dad's really gonna get it! He's a good politician and if any of this gets out…"

"Sempai…" 

He sighed, "I want to come back Higurashi. I want to make my last year to be the best year that I've been here with the Archery Club. Despite being rich, I've worked so hard in this club to be where I was as captain, and no hocus pocus bribing money helped me to be where I am, but it looks futile. Even if Peach Man won't dissolve the club, Kojiro is definitely going to use this to blackmail me into doing anything for him. If this gets out, my family is ruined and so is the club. So I can't go back, Higurashi… I can't ever return…"

I sat beside him on his bed in silence. There's got to be a way to save the captain and the club. Sure, Sesshoumaru saved the club and he's got a higher authority over Peach Man than Kojiro, but Kojiro could ruin anything and everything. There was nothing I could do… except… maybe…

I had an idea… didn't know if it would work, but I had to start off somewhere, right?

"Captain, if I could turn the odds in my favor, would you return to us if there was nothing standing in the way?"

He looked at me as if I had just grown another head, "It'd be a miracle if that could even happen, Higurashi, but aren't you forgetting that you're a scholarship student? No offense, but you don't have the status or financial means to turn anything in your favor."

I smiled mischievously at him, "I don't, but there's some things I've got that noone else here does…"

I observed Kojiro for three days. I recognized his flunkies and knew them all by name and face. I gathered up what information I could about them and Kojiro by threatening with Sesshoumaru's name in tow. Noone believed me of course, but when I told them of the predicament of the archery club and how it was saved, everyone seemed to have gotten nicer to me right after I finished my sentences. So they KNEW that Sesshoumaru was MORE powerful than Kojiro. Hehehe…

After I got all the data I needed, I called upon the Archery Club and the scooby gang to help me out. I called up Sango to help me out as well (she was on vacation at the moment) and she booked the next train and a hotel nearby the school. When I figured that all I had was ready, I went after Kojiro's flunkies. After some persuasion and blackmailing, they graciously gave up whatever information they had about Kojiro's deepest and darkest secrets and I humbly let them go on with their meek and pathetic lives.

I soon found myself outside away from school near an arcade. Since it was Sunday and there was no school today, students were free to go anywhere where they wanted. I dressed up as a guy, clothes graciously borrowed from Sango's brother Kohaku who was into wearing clothes that were a size too big for him but fit us perfectly. Oh yeah, Sango was with me in my little escapade today, also dressed as a guy. I followed the guy into the arcade. He joined up with several tough-looking guys there and they walked out.

"Ok, you gotta tell me, Kags. What's up with this guy?" she asked.

"He's an ass, that's for sure, but he's also a crackhead."

"Crackhead?" she asked questioningly.

"He's a drug addict," I told her as a matter of fact, "His parents don't know about his habit. They're a VERY traditional family and his dad's in politics. If he gets found out, he's so dead and so is his family."

We followed them into an alley and hid. I signaled for Sango to give me the record player and I hit the record button once we got in earshot of them. I took pictures with my cellphone in the process as Sango recorded with a small camcorder she had. People passed by behind us and took no notice of us or ignored us. We were just girls who were acting weird. Nothing wrong with that.

"…hey man, I'm all out. I need them right now!" Kojiro said frantically.

He looked pale and sweaty. He must be in withdrawal.

"No way dude, you missed our payment last time and we don't trust you quite as much. Come on, your pops is a politician right? Where's the dough, huh?" one guy said.

"Your daddy must give you a lot for your allowance, so why doncha pay up?" another said.

They sneered at him, but he looked desperate.

"Come on! I need it right now or Imma go crazy!" he almost screamed.

"Hey! Shh! Keep it down okay? Can't let any wondering ears know we're selling this stuff," the first guy whispered.

"I NEED THE DRUGS!" he yelled.

They covered his mouth and pushed him down.

"Hey hey! They're gonna find us out if you keep going on like that! Okay, here's a little sample of our new stuff," the first guy told him.

"Sango, you getting this?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah," she replied.

They injected some stuff into him and he calmed down in a matter of minutes.

"Good stuff, huh?" one guy said.

Kojiro seemed out of it, but he smiled and nodded his head.

After a few minutes, he seemed to have regained himself and promptly gave them a wad of cash. They handed him a big concealed package and proceeded to exchange more information on the new stuff they had, old stuff, where they were to meet within a certain time frame and so on forth. We got it all on film. Finally they shook hands and were happy doing business with each other. Sango and I quickly bolted.

"He-HEY! Boss! Somebody saw us!" we heard.

"WHAT! AFTER THEM YOU FUCKTARDS!" the first guy shouted.

"Oh shit! Kagome, what the hell did you get me into?" she yelled at me.

We soon saw and heard our pursuers after us.

"Run like hell!" I told her.

"I AM!" she yelled back.

I accidentally ran into someone and continued running without stopping to apologize.

Oh hell, just this once Kami-sama! It's not like it's going to kill me to not be nice to a stranger today! I'll be killed with those guys to get me!

"HEY! You two assholes get back here right now!" one of them yelled from behind us!

They sounded like they were having a hard time. Hell, they're druggies, of course they'd have a hard time keeping up, but we couldn't seem to lose them.

"The mall!" I told her and she nodded.

We took a turn and ran into a large crowd. THANK GOD IT WAS THE WEEKEND!

"SHIT! They're going into the mall! We're gonna lose'em!" we heard one of them say.

We ran in and ran every which way we could, but couldn't seem to shake them off. We turned and ran up the stairs, down the stairs and jumped over small obstacles. We even ran through stores and begged a cashier to give us each a big bag. She handed them over confusedly and we made a dash for it.

"Bathroom!" Sango said.

We sped up and the guys seemed to be getting farther behind.

We took a turn at the bathrooms and rushed into the women's. Thank god there was noone in there! We took a stall each and changed clothes in a frenzy. It must have been the shortest time we had ever changed outfits in a minute's time. We rushed out of the stalls and applied on make-up like mad fiends. In about another minute, everyone who saw us would assume right away that we were girls. We each took a deep breath and walked out with everything we had stuffed into the big shopping bags.

Someone suddenly grabbed my shirt and pushed me against a wall. The other grabbed the front of Sango's shirt.

"Hey you- wait a minute! What the- they're girls!" one of the guys exclaimed.

In less time that I cared to think, Sango gave an ear-piercing scream that alerted the nearby security officer guy and passerbys. What he saw was two punks trying to rough up two cute girls who were spending their weekend shopping.

They took off running with the security officer in tow. People turned to look at the ones running. Sango and I suppressed a chuckle each and went on our way towards her hotel to see our catch for the day.

The next day, we planted a big picture of Kojiro with the drug dealers exchanging money and drugs and getting injected in many posters in front of the school and in everyone's lockers. The day after, he was also absent because he was sick, or so he says. The scooby gang, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku and I, chuckled at the real reason why he was absent. Sango and I had compiled all the information together.

She left before it got dark and I brought everything to my dorm room. The gang and some Archery Club members including Hiroshi, put everything on tape and printed out all the pictures with him exchanging words with the drug dealers. We put everything in a big yellow envelope, snuck up to his room, slid it under his door and bolted before he saw any of us. We had assumed that he wouldn't take us seriously, but after he saw how serious we were the first day back to school that week, he couldn't show his face in public. What a wimp.

Just in case, we made copies and back-ups for everyone. I even left some with Sango before she left. Only I had the originals with me.

"Hey Kagami, what the hell did you write down on that letter to him anyway?" Inuyasha asked me.

I grinned evilly, "Oh nothing really. Just, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a blackmail for a blackmail."

They all bursted out laughing.

After school, we met up with Kojiro's flunkies and asked them what Kojiro may have said to them. His flunkies were our go-betweens for between Kojiro and myself for the moment. He didn't know who had the dirt on him and we had blackmailed his stooges with enough information for them to be our servants and not rat out on us. God, life was getting good!

"He says that he'll pay you any amount if you return all the stuff back to him," one of them said.

Miroku shook his head, "Not good enough."

"If he wants them so bad, he's gotta give us his carcass or a pint of blood and a pound of his flesh," Kouga smirked.

Nasty…

"We want everything back that he has to blackmail the captain," Hiroshi demanded.

He was with us by the way. Couldn't let us do the job alone.

"He'll never settle for that! He'll give you all that he has!" another flunky said.

Inuyasha scoffed, "I highly doubt that! Everything that he has is what makes him so snotty in the first place!"

"Either he gives us the goods or we bring this to the news and he can kiss his ass goodbye! You can kiss your asses goodbye too if he doesn't," I told them.

"Okay okay! We'll tell him!" the last one said in desperation.

We set the time and place where we would meet to make the exchange. After we were done, they quickly set off to tell their master what we wanted. We watched them go off and turned to look at one another.

"What now?" Hiroshi asked.

There was a silence as everyone looked at me.

"…We wait."


	7. Chapter 7

If there are any japanese words (or other foreign words) that I have used and failed to put them down, please inform me of them and in what chapters they appear in so I can placed them in the vocab thing at the bottom.

* * *

**My Father's Will**

**Chapter Seven**

by Phoenix Blade

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the rightful property of Viz and Rumiko Takahashi. This fanfic is all mine!

* * *

We waited in the gym after school. The sports teams were outside practicing so we had the gym to do as we pleased. I stood at one side of the gym. Kojiro stood at the other. 

"So, it was you, Higurashi," he spat out acidly.

I said nothing and walked towards him. He made a sound of anger but said nothing and walked forward. We met in the middle and stopped a little more than an arm's length away from one another. We were alone as I had stated, or at least, I hoped that we were.

"Do you have it?" I asked.

He scowled at me, "…Yes. And you?"

I lifted the heavy envelope with the tape and photos of him. Just to be fair, I took back the copies I made for everyone and the ones with Sango as well. Hopefully, he had done the same.

"You sure you didn't keep any copies?" I asked.

He scoffed, "Don't trust me?"

"No."

"I don't either."

"Good, at least we're on the same level here."

I gave him the envelope and he gave me the one in his hands. I opened mine and looked at everything. All the pictures of the captain and all the posters and news articles were in there. Kojiro had done the same as well, looking through everything in the envelope I gave him.

After I was satisfied, I looked up and saw that Kojiro had just finished as well.

"After this, we're equal. No more shit happening between us and let the captain go from the scandal, got it?" I told him.

He was seething with anger, but kept himself from lashing out at me, "Fine."

He turned on his heel and walked away in a fury. I watched him leave before I left. When I returned to the Archery Club, everyone was there, waiting for me on baited breath. They had all found out why the captain was in on the scandal and supported the captain despite it all because Kojiro was the one behind it all.

"Kagami, did you…?" Hiroshi trailed off.

I looked at him with my face expressionless. I could see the frightened looks on their faces. I smiled and held up the envelope. They broke into cries of laughter and joy. The captain was saved! He could come back!

"Aren't you celebrating a little too early?" a voice broke through the club.

We all turned to look to see Kojiro smirking smugly at the door.

"What the hell do you want?" one of the club members growled at him.

His smirk got bigger, "Just came by to see how my former archery club friends were doing, that's all."

He turned around, as if ready to leave, but stopped and turned back. His gaze went right to me.

"Oh yeah, by the way Higurashi, I know I agreed that I wouldn't go after the captain anymore," he began,

I pushed back all the anger that was building inside of me, "But?"

"Well, I'll let him go… but I won't let him come back as the captain. Don't even try or I'll let hell break loose again! Oh yeah, good luck on the tournament in two weeks," he simply told us.

He laughed at us and left.

"DAMN! It was too good to be true!" one of the students cursed loudly.

"Higurashi! What are we going to do?" another asked.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to do. We needed the captain for the tournament. He was one of the best in the club and all who were chosen to be in the tournament were the best already. Everyone else was average or sucked and the tournament consisted of the best high school archers in all of Japan who rivaled even the best that there was. What the hell could we do?

* * *

Bang! 

My head hit my locker as I sighed in vain. All was lost. We NEEDED the captain and he couldn't come back. There was really nothing that we could do. One blackmail cancels out the other, but Kojiro was actually planning to undo everything if the captain came back. I got so angry that I punched my locker and cursed loudly. I didn't give a fuck that I swore out in the open. Heck, it was after school, nobody would be around to hear it!

"Higurashi, that is improper behavior," came the voice of someone whom I hated.

I tilted my head to the side and saw his highness with a long nose and on a high white horse. Not really, but he seemed regal and majestic somewhat, but only more annoying.

"Please refrain from such words in my presence," he told me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him blandly but with anger enforcing it.

He stood silent for a moment, "If you want to dump your anger on this Sesshoumaru, you are either daring or foolish."

I did a little fake half bow, "Why, my apologies your highness, but this lowly peasant couldn't help but do so. This imperfect person shall remove himself from your Lord Sesshoumaru's presence."

I grabbed my bag from the floor and began to walk past him but he stopped me.

"Higurashi," he said.

I stopped behind him. How the hell could he stop me with just his voice? There has got to be something with it…

I turned around, "What the hell is it, your lordship? I've got things to take care of you know?"

He turned around to face me, his face looked bored and plain, as if he wasn't interested in that, but his eyes… looked… concerned?… Nah, it couldn't be….

I scoffed after he said nothing for a while, "If you're doing this to piss me off, go jump off a bridge or something. I've no time for this!"

He seemed to be hesitating… Wait a minute, hesitating? No way!

"Higurashi, I know-"

"Ah! Sesshoumaru! There you are!" someone said from behind us.

We turned to see Asagi-san. His face brightened when he saw me.

"Why, Kagami! It's a pleasure to see you again! How are you? Oh, my apologies, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No sir. We were just about done. I'm leaving now. Good day sir."

I took my leave of them and didn't look back. I made my way to my dorm room and plopped down on the bed.

Shit, what the hell did that bastard want? Seriously, he could have done it another time or something. Doesn't he have Kendo Club or-

My thoughts wandered off. He didn't have Kendo Club today. The only times he would talk to me was if he had something to tell me and it usually pissed me off but… sometimes it didn't… What did he want to tell me? Hmm… Maybe it was nothing…

I shrugged it off, or rather, I wanted to but it kept bugging me. What was he going to say before Asagi-san came?… Why was Asagi-san there in the first place?

I jumped off my bed and ran to Sesshoumaru's room. I wanted to know what he wanted to say, no matter how dumb or short it was. I knocked on his door for a while and called him, but his door didn't open. Perhaps he didn't come back yet… I sat down and waited for him for a good two hours but he never came. Seeing that I had homework to get to, I decided to finally let it go and went back to my room to work on homework.

I got to school early after laying awake for what seemed like hours. I couldn't sleep. With shit happening left and right, how could one catch some z's? It was super early but who cares? At least I got to wallow in my misery for a while. I went to my locker and opened it. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't still asleep. There was a note in there addressed to me to meet Sesshoumaru on the rooftop right away. He had come ahead of me and had seen me so he knew I was here.

Should I?… Hmm…

Reluctantly, I grabbed all that I needed and headed towards the roof. When I reached there, I went out onto the rooftop and heard voices. I quietly closed the door and hid behind large pipes from those people talking. I looked around and saw Sesshoumaru and Kojiro and a somewhat large, round and fat old man who reminded me of a peach. I assumed he was the Peach Man that everyone was talking about.

"…and what do you get out of this?" Kojiro asked with his arms crosses, as if he didn't trust him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on him, making him shrink a little, "What business is it yours as to what I will benefit from this? You want him out of the way, don't you? Higurashi has simply annoyed me since he has arrived here. He is peasant trash and filth and needs to be disposed of. This school is tainted with him and needs to be cleansed of him immediately."

I held back a gasp and the want to curse him with many names that I could think of. That-that traitor!

Peach Man clapped his hands together, "Now now Sesshoumaru. It was you who told me not to expel him. Why would you go back on that?"

His gaze shifted to the old man who also shrunk in his eyes, "You are letting him go too easily. So what if he is caught on drugs and expelled? You may have devastated him there, but he still has friends whom youare not going after them. If you don't take care of them, they will come after you."

Kojiro scoffed, "Well, I was going after the archery club and sempai as well, but you stopped that from being dissolved. Higurashi helped the sempai and now, I can't touch him. I can only prevent him from becoming captain."

"You are going about it indirectly, but that may not be enough. You have to go at him or else he will succeed where you have failed, then you can make his friends crumble around him… You will need help… There is someone with a higher power than you. Ask him," Sesshomaru suggested.

Kojiro suddenly looked like someone who had the light from the heavens shine on him.

He smiled evilly, "Hmm… Perhaps father could help me a little by asking his friends to help me out…"

Father? Wait a minute, wasn't his father a politician? What could someone like him do or ask from his friends? What the hell?

"Peach Man, just cause Kageshiro's got more money and power than me doesn't mean that you're butting out on our deal. Remember, you're still my dog til I'm outta here or else father's gonna be angry!" Kojiro told him.

He nodded dumbly, "W-why yes young sir!"

Sesshoumaru gave him a look of disgust, "Pathetic."

"Father, Peach Man and myself have an agreement right now. If he makes sure my father's things go through this school untouchedand sales aresmooth here, then he gets part of the profits that my father and his partners make. Of course, since you're in on the deal now, you're welcomed to join," he smirked.

What deal? What the hell was going through school? Were they trafficking something?

"As long as my father doesn't know about our business, I won't mind, so will my partner, he is… eager to be alerted of these… activities…" Sesshoumaru simply stated.

They said several more things, then shook hands and the two left the rooftop, leaving Sesshoumaru and myself behind. I wanted to jump on him and rain a thousand punches on him at that moment… but he'd probably beat me into a pulp in five seconds flat. I was angry and flaming with fury. If I didn't get out of here soon… ARGH!

"Higurashi," he said.

I jumped. Shit, did he know that I was here?

"Get out here, Higurashi," he said sternly and looked to where I was hiding.

Damn, what didn't he know?

"I know you're there, get out," he growled, as if reading my mind.

I stayed where I was for a few more seconds and then came out. I meant to say something insulting or something small and unforceful to him, but this came out instead…

"You asshole! So I'm filth and trash, huh? Can't bear to look at me or anything? Wanna get rid of me that bad so you team up with crap face and crap face junior? Shit, if you want me out, take me out instead, but leave everyone else out of it!" I screamed at him.

Damn! My girly side was coming out! Shit shit shit! My feminine side tended to get overemotional about things. DAMMIT!

He said nothing as I glared at him. Fine, didn't want to say anything then I was leaving…

I screamed gibberish at him then stomped off to the door in a fury. Just as I swung the door open, it was slammed shut by his royalness. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around forcefully against the door. Both his arms slammed against the door on either side of my head. He leaned in as if to draw fear from me.

If I was a girl, I'd say he was one step away from raping me, but since I was a guy now, I'd have to say that he was probably gay and wanted to rape me. No offense, I have gay friends, but I myself didn't want to be raped in the process.

I threw my arms up, "No! Don't ra-"

Don't rape me, I almost said but he stopped me.

"You can be stronger than this. Don't let things in this school get you down," he said.

I think my heart skipped a beat… why it did, I didn't know why… and I sort of knew…

What?

I dropped my hands and looked at him in surprise. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door so he could leave. I watched him as he closed the door behind him.

What… was that?

* * *

"Sesshoumaru doesn't like people of 'lower standards,'" Inuyasha told me. 

We were outside eating lunch. I was laying down on my back looking up at the leaves of the tree we were sheltered under. The events of earlier that morning played through my head. Sesshoumaru seemed alright for a bit when he came to my rescue… but what the hell was with him this morning?

"Oh… so that's why…" I muttered.

"Why what?" Kouga asked me as he chewed on his food.

I shook my hands at him and laughed hesitantly, "Ah, it's nothing…"

Miroku took my hands and looked at me in the eyes, "Kagami-kun, you are so cute when you do that. Tell me, are you sure you're not a girl?"

I slapped his wandering hands away, "I'm a guy alright? 100 male with parts and everything to prove it!"

Not really, but that better shut him up for a bit…

"You know, it is pretty suspicious of you Higurashi…" Kouga put in.

"Huh?"

"You never change with us in the locker rooms and always run off to the bathrooms when we do," Kouga stated.

"And you also talk and act girly too," Inuyasha said.

Oh shit…

I laughed weakly, "Ah huh… Ah, well that's probably cause my dad's never home and I grew up with my mom's influence."

"Ah, motherly love, the things it could do to you," Miroku sighed.

Good… they took that…

"Aw, come on Higurashi, don't get so worked up. We were just kidding," Kouga laughed.

Bummer… Great idea gone to waste…

"But why the sudden interest in my brother?" Inuyasha brought up.

"Oh… uh… it's nothing…" I replied.

He was strange… I didn't know what he wanted… nor what he was truly after, but he wasn't one to be trusted…

I opened my locker and groaned at the mess inside. Damn… Someone had glued everything together in my locker again. It was a good thing that I didn't keep anything in there except meaningless things and it was the end of the day so it would take me a while to take care of it, but I'd have time to do it…

I got out my pen and started chiseling away at the sides that had glued on hateful and rude notes with bad names on them. Man, people love me here…

I grumbled angrily to myself, "Man… what the fuck… shit these people… what the hell… man this one's a sly devil…"

Actually, I had gotten used to this and oddly enough, it was kind of relaxing… sort of… or if I had a bad day, it'd be good to vent my anger out on it…

"Excuse me."

I jumped and turned. In front of me stood a tall, very pale guy with long, wavy, jet black hair. His wore a very nice, expensive black suit that screamed Armani all over it. He had a very dark appearance and just as Sesshoumaru had a very empowering presence, this guys seemed to just suck the life out of you with his blood red eyes. He must be a very powerful and rich person, he had to be if he was here. He looked familiar somehow... from where?...

"Oh! You scared me there," I told the person.

His mouth twisted a little at the end, revealing a half smile, "My apologies."

He had a nice voice; low, deep, mysterious and oddly seductive…

"I am looking for the administrative office, but I came through the back so I don't know where it is. Can you show me where it is?" he asked with that suave voice of his.

He made my hair stand on ends. Somehow, the girl in me was reacting to him.

I think my mouth was hanging open and drooling because he suddenly chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, go down the hall and take a right. It should be there," I told him.

He bowed his head a little ways towards me in thanks, then took his leave.

Wow… what a guy…

It was getting dark and I decided to finally give up on that stupid locker of mine. There were more important things at hand. Like the captain, Kojiro and my homework. Perhaps it was just me, but some of the teachers seemed to give me a lot more homework than the other students. I asked several teachers about it. Several gave me a look of disgust and refused to answer. One promptly answered that it was because I came late and so I needed more work to make up for the lateness… but I had just arrived a couple of months after the year began… I realized right after that I was being discriminated. Classism's a bitch I tell ya.

I closed my locker and made a mental note that I needed a new locker and had to tell the office… Of course, they'd probably tell me to keep the current one and clean it or pay for the damages… Eesh… Maybe not. I'll just leave it alone then…

I picked up my bag and made my way to the entrance. I looked to the right in hopes of seeing that guy earlier there, but saw the light was off. I mentally slapped myself. Of course the guy would have left by now. It's been hours since I last met him.

I walked out a cool gentle breeze met me. I closed my eyes and smiled. I loved nature.

"I see you are a fellow communer of nature."

My eyes snapped open and I saw the same guy from earlier there.

"Oh, it's you…" I said.

He smiled gently and turned his head to the side. He closed his eyes and rose up one hand. A breeze went right by him, sending his long wavy hair flying with it. It looked absolutely marvelous. I held back a gasp as he turned his red eyes back on me.

"My thanks for earlier… Mr…?" he began.

I blinked and realized he was asking for my name, "Oh, I'm called Higurashi, Higurashi Kagami."

He smiled, "Kagami… I am called Kuroichi Naraku."

He bowed in such fluidity it almost swept me off my feet.

"Until then Higurashi," he bowed and left.

After he left, I suddenly realized something… I was trembling… and it wasn't good either… This guy… despite his suaveness and mysteriousness… there was something about him that I wasn't quite comfortable with… He scared me…

* * *

"HIGURASHI!" 

My eyes popped open and I groggily looked up to see the teacher giving me a deathly glare.

Shit… I had fallen asleep in class.

"Higurashi! I do not permit students sleeping in my class! Go stand outside for the rest of the class period since you are not willing to learn on my class!" he snarled.

I was angry. Sure, I had fallen asleep in English class, but that was because of that damn huge project he gave me yesterday to do that was due today. I barely finished it on time with no sleep in between. I worked my ass off.

"Not fair sensei," I yawned.

"Not fair? I will decide what is fair and what is not! Now go outside!" he ordered.

"Sensei, that guy by the window on the third seat down and the guy in the back at the end of my row are both sleeping and always sleep during this class. Why don't you wake them up and punish them too?" I countered.

Everyone turned to look and sure enough, the two were dead asleep and drooling on their desks.

The teacher fumed, "For this whole week, you will stand outside and learn nothing!"

"Now sensei, shouldn't I take those guys with me?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Higurashi! They will be dealt with another time-"

"When? Today? Tomorrow? The day after? How about never? I'm betting it's never isn't it?" I joked mockingly.

"HIGURASHI! OUT THIS INSTANT! I forbid you to ever come to this class ever again!" he screamed at me.

The whole class turned their attention to me, but I stayed firmly glued to my seat.

With the will power of a thousand men, I said, "…Make me."

Perhaps it was childish and stupid of me, but the man had pushed me to the limit. If he wanted to play with fire, I'd burn him. It was a habit of mine, I had done the same things back at my other school, but hadn't done it much because everyone was more understanding there, but here… well, let's just say that I'm making my mark in rich snobby people'ssociety

"Students! Go and pry Higurashi from his chair and throw him out! He is a defect in this class!" the teacher commanded.

No one moved.

"Students!"

No one moved still.

The teacher fumed and went to the phone by the door. He was calling for the office to send somebody. In less than a minute after he hung up, two big guys and Peach Man appeared. Whoa, I must be special to get the Peach Man and his two thugs to be my escorts.

"Higurashi Kagami, I suggest you come with us quietly or we will have to remove you from the premises by force. So which will it be?" Peach Man said.

There was silence in the classroom, everyone waited on baited breath to see what the scholarship student would say.

I opened my mouth and closed it. I slowly got out of my seat and walked over to Peach Man. The teacher retreated from my view.

"I have a question," I said.

Peach Man looked at the two guys then back at me, "Very well, what is it?"

"This is an elite and prestigious school isn't it? You only accept the richest of students here and not once in all the years that this school been built has there been a scholarship student… Why was I accepted into this school?" I asked.

Peach Man's face paled and he hesitated. The two men behind him were quiet as was the teacher.

"Well?"

He remained silent but looked at me with fury. I smirked.

"I get it… someone more powerful than you or the students here got me in huh? Let me guess who it was… It was the principle wasn't it? He has more power than you and he probably helped me get in. Whoever he is, he must be a nice guy to let you do the things you do or maybe, he doesn't know about your other hobbies, huh? Yeah, that's probably it. Hell, you'd do anything to not let him get suspicious cause you're trafficking drugs through the school and taking bribes and-"

Suddenly, his hand whipped out and slapped me hard across the face. I fell back and held my aching red cheek.

"Shut up!" Peach Man yelled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**My Father's Will**

**Chapter Eight**

by Phoenix Blade

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the rightful property of Viz and Rumiko Takahashi. This fanfic is all mine!

* * *

Peach Man looked down at me mercilessly and I glared back. Normally, I had a habit of striking back at people whom I felt had wronged me and this was one of those times where it was bad to provoke me so. I usually didn't counter my teachers or superiors if they should batter me with shit, but I could only endure so much. 

"You are trash, Higurashi! You should respect your elders better!" he screamed at me with as much venom in his voice that he could throw at me.

I glared daggers at him while massaging my now swelling hot cheek. I'd need to put ice on it soon or it'd be a nice bluish color in a matter of time.

"Not only do you disrespect your teachers, you don't respect the policies of this school, you disrupt the environment in which your fellow students learn in, you refuse to participate in class activities and you don't even do any of your homework that your teachers have assigned-"

I interrupted with the fury of a thousand angry men, "What! How can you say that! I've done every homework that they can think of! I'm caught up with everything and yet-"

Peach Man ignored what I said, "Silence! You are a problem child! I don't even know why you were recommended to our school! You've caused nothing but problems for the students like one of your former fellow archery club members and for the teachers! You were said to be the one trafficking drugs and even caused problems for your fellow club members in your drug business!"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed in anger and confusion, "I thought that I was cleared! I was set up!"

Peach Man smirked and bowed down to my level.

In a voice low in enough for none of the students but the adults and me to hear, he said, "If you think that Sesshoumaru will help you in this, you're wrong. He hates your guts just as much as we do and he's on this with us. With the school board and almost all the teachers' words at our side, you'll be out of this school in no time. It's their words against yours, Higurashi. Face it, you're nothing but a poor pathetic little boy who has nothing on his side. Your club will be gone and you will also. Our perfect little rich society won't be in jeopardy because of you."

I felt a trickle of blood flow down one side of my mouth. I didn't realize that he had hurt me this bad. Oh well, might as well make the best of it. They want me out, but I won't go down without a fight!

Peach Man 's smug face got into my line of target and I spat at him. He jumped back as my blood hit his face.

"ARGH! You little BITCH!" he screamed as if I had just given him some deadly illness.

I smirked, "So you wanted me out because I just didn't fit into your society, is that it? Is this your world Peach Man? Or is this the world which money that others use to buy the world from you? Isn't that against the policies of the school? No bribing allowed? If the principal heard about this, your ass would get so fired-"

He kicked me under the chin and I fell back, stunned and grabbing my aching jaw like there was no tomorrow. It hurt!

"You piece of shit! Money makes the world go round! Don't you know?" he sneered at me.

Despite the pain in my jaw, I turned to the students who were watching quietly at the scene in front of them, "You guys go to this school and you let this shit happen? What about the school code? Wealth and grades don't matter? People are all equal! This school is supposed to be justifiable! If there's some wrong going on, you have to stop it and report it!"

Everyone hesitated and kept silent. They looked scared. I was almost in tears, because of the pain, and that I was alone in fighting for the right thing… which I wasn't quite sure that it was so right for me anymore…

Peach Man guffawed in laughter at my futile attempted to rally allies, "It won't work Higurashi! They all belong to me! Money keeps their mouths closed or their teachers do because they can fail them in a split second! Any bad marks and no Tokyo U! Either that or the mafia brings fear into them!"

I froze. What… the mafia? The yakuza? How… what?

Peach Man saw the look on my face and grinned evilly, "Ha! If all else fails, threaten and make them fear you by showing off your power. The yakuza is a valued partner of ours, isn't that right, Kojiro-sama?"

I looked behind him and Kojiro emerged with a smirk. I would scowl at him, but my mouth was bleeding badly and my jaws hurt. It was possible that my jaw could have been dislodged… Ow…

"Right… My father has connections to them, that's why he's in office in the first place and thanks to them, he's still in office. That's what true power can do and I have hold of it. I rule this school Higurashi, have been since the head principle's been gone. There's noone here to defy me and the Kageshiros haven't done anything to defy me yet and won't. Hell, Sesshoumaru's even with us! Hah! I said I'd make you regret it, Higurashi! There's nothing that you can do to me" he laughed evilly at me.

I turned away, the pain was too much. My cheek was burning up and swelling up even larger. With my jaw plugged into the mix, I was in total agony. I closed my eyes and felt a tear slid down one cheek. I was at a lost. Noone would help me, I was doomed. I vaguely remember hearing Kojiro say something to Peach Man about not letting him have all the fun of beating the shit out of me and Peach Man gave him permission.

Kojiro suddenly rammed a foot down on my right shin. I screamed in my throat and kicked my leg with my other foot.

He growled in anger and kicked me in the stomach. I coughed up blood and he laughed. The students were worried for me, scared and didn't know what to do. They couldn't do anything. Every single one of them was threatened and helping the black sheep would make them an outcast like me and they'd pay for it dearly…

I curled up as he continued to kick me while calling me names. Peach Man looked on with a smug smile. The other two men behind him, whom I realized were probably yakuza, were quiet. The teacher was somewhere out of my sight. Everything was out of my control, my reach, out of sight for me, school, my family, my future, my life… I'd ruined it all… I was such a weak person…

You can be stronger than this… 

For some reason, Sesshoumaru's words brought me back. I knew how to fight back. I was trained in it too.

After seeing that kicking did nothing, Kojiro finally walked over to where my head was and rose a foot to stomp down hard on my foot.

"Hmpf, you are nothing, Higurashi. Nothing, but trash, filth… You're an animal! A hunted, wounded prey that can't do anything when the lion rears its head!" Kojiro told me and dropped his foot.

I suddenly grabbed his foot before it crashed down onto my face and pulled even as my body told me that it was too hurt to do anything too strenuous. I ignored it and when he fell, I quickly got up and flipped him over onto his stomach before he could fight back. I quickly straddled his back and gathered his hands behind him with one hand and the other holding his head down to the floor.

He screamed at me to get off and for Peach Man to help. Peach Man ordered the two guys on me and as one of them readied to kick me in the face. I quickly grabbed Kojiro's hair, and forced him to bend backwards, which he screamed in pain. Then he screamed even more as the steel toed boot of the yakuza guy collided with his face.

He screamed a blood-curling cry andall the studentsran to the back room. The intensity and violence level had hit its max, about. Some cried out for their mommies and a couple ran out to get help. Blood poured out onto the floor from his face and he was unconscious when I dropped him. I scrambled quickly to my feet and defended myself when the other yakuza guy punched me with a brass knuckle covered fist. I think it broke my arm and I growled in my throat at the sharp pain that struck me. The other guy got out a knife and cut me deep in the hip before I could see it. I screamed. Peach Man yelled at him not to kill me and the guy put away the bloody knife.

The guy with the brass knuckles kicked me in the stomach before I could defend because my arm was too stiff and in pain to move quick enough and I was distracted with my hip that was now bleeding profusely and soaking my pants at a fast rate. I fell to my knees and spat out a mouthful of blood to the floor. The guy with the steel toed boots hit me in the upper part of my back with two hands clasped together. I hit the cold bloody floor like a ton of bricks. I whimpered as the heat of pain and anger swept through me. I tried moving but my body refused to do so. It didn't want to move, it was too sore and was now bleeding profusely. My body was too busy trying to mend itself to give me strength to make a stand. I was stuck…

Oh my god… Am I going to… die?

My eyes moved from the floor to look up slowly at the feet of the yakuza men to where Peach Man was. He looked downright pissed. He moved over to me and ordered the two men aside. They moved and he kneeled. I felt his fat, round stubby fingers grab onto the back of my blood soaked uniform and pull me up. I dangled like a broken doll. His other hand wrapped itself in my hair and pulled my head up to look at him so sharply that I winced in pain.

"You pathetic creature. You can never defeat me!" he spat at me.

He released my back but held firm onto my hair and fisted that hand. He pulled back and suddenly, he punched me right in the face. I thought I saw a bright flash of light, but maybe it was me. The next thing I knew, I was dropped to the ground and heard Peach Man yelling incoherent words (at least to my ears anyway) and saw the feet of several people come into the room. There were several gasps and words exchanged. My hearing went in and out, catching words and phrases and things that sounded muffled or like gibberish. I could barely see with the sweat and bloody pouring over my face and everything looked so blurry. My chest hurt each time I tried breathing, making my breaths come out in wheezes, shaky and uneven pants.

I felt tired and hurt all over, but I wanted to know what was going on. Someone with strong warm arms gently picked me up and held me up a little.

"Kagami! Kagami!"

It was…? My eyes somehow wandered to him and I recognized the amber eyes and the long white hair. I would have thought at first that it was Inuyasha, but it wasn't him. It was his brother, Sesshoumaru, who was looking down at me with that stoic face on that none could penetrate. After seeing my response and acknowledgment that I heard him, he looked a little bit relieved but was still the same. I heard two voices behind him, one pleading and one shouting harshly. Sesshoumaru turned to look and I realized that it Peach Man, who was now on the floor clutching at someone's black pants, doing the pleading, as if his life depended upon it. It took me a while, but my hearing was eventually able to tune in.

"…Please! I-I'll do anything! It-It wasn't me! It wasn't me at all! It-It was Kojiro! It was all his fault! He did it all! He planned it all! He wanted to get rid of her, but I tried to tell him no, but no sirree bob! He didn't want to listen and he-he threatened me! He threatened me with his father's yakuza people and I had not choice but to comply sir!" Peach Man begged frantically.

He seemed scared. What? The man he was talking to started to talk and he sounded familiar.

"Shut up. I know what's been going on while I was gone. You've been running this school like a mad dog house and taking in bribes and even selling drugs to your own students!"

Peach Man cowered at each of his words, but looked back up, trying to get back on the man's good side, "But sir! It wasn't me! I told you, it was Kojiro! He's selling the drugs! Not me! I told him no, but he did it anyway! If I didn't, he'd kill me!"

The man scoffed, "And the lives and sanity of your students didn't matter? Our school bans drugs and it's our duties as the adults to ensure the safety of all students in this school and yet you deliberately ignored this fact and continued to allow the trafficking of drugs throughout the school! If your life was threatened, you should have gone to the police, but you didn't! You were in on this whole thing!"

"B-But-But-"

"Enough! This is serious! We have enough evidence to lock you away for a long time! Kojiro will be tried as an adult and will pay for his crimes as well. We will take this matter to the police and they will have to look into his father's legitimacy as a politician and who his partners are. You're fired, Peach Man," he said firmly.

Peach Man screamed and begged that he'd repent and undo all his sins if only he save him, but the man shook his head and had the officers, who were behind him, take him, the two yakuza guys and Kojiro away. The man then came to me and kneeled down so I could see him. It took me a while, but as I narrowed my eyes on him to better see him, I recognized who this man was. He stroked my bloody hair gently with a look of sadness and worry on his face, as if he was going to cry.

"Kago-Kagami… Gomen… Gomen- ne…" Asagi-san choked back on tears.

I saw several tears flow down his cheeks as he cried for me. I looked at him, then to Sesshoumaru who held me. He looked high and regal as always, but there seemed to be a small crack in the way that he held me in his arms and looked at me. If I had kept on with it, perhaps I would have noticed what it was that hid behind that crack, but my eyes suddenly closed on their own accord and I heard Asagi's voice call for Kagami… Who was Kagami?… I was Kagome…

I fell into the dark abyss and knew no more…

* * *

I dreamt of my father and all the times that he held me my hand in his when I was a little girl. I enjoyed the feel of his hands, they were big, protective, warm and firm. I felt comforted, protected and safe… But now he was gone… Now… I had noone to hold my hand… As the memory of my father disappeared, darkness filled in the void and I drifted in it endlessly until I saw a light in the darkness. Though I had no idea what it was, my instincts told me to run towards it. I ran and ran, it came closer and closer. I reached out my hand as I made it to the light and a hand came from the light and held onto my hand.

Wait… what is this… the same feeling… like oto-san…

I woke up just as a body moved away to the door. I slowly turned my aching head to look at whoever it was, but all I caught was a bit ofwhite (or was it silver?)hair before the door closed.

Inuyasha? Was… was it Inuyasha's hand that I… dreamt of?

I then realized that the room which I was in was unfamiliar and bland. The room seemed cold, though my bed was warm and comfy, the room just left a feeling of coldness in its wake. This room reminded me of something… of a… hospital!

Beep! Beep!

I turned and saw a machine that was hooked up to me. It was monitoring my heartbeat. Yep, this was a hospital… Wait a minute… HOSPITAL!

The realization of that hit me like a ton of bricks and I knew that my educational life was in jeopardy. Did they find out that Kagami was actually a girl? Was my school going to kick me out? Would any school accept me at all because of my cross dressing ways that I was forced into?

The door knob jiggled and my attention went to the person coming in. Asagi-san looked up and smiled at me, seeing that I was awake.

"Ah! Kagome! You're awake! I was wondering if you'd ever get up!" he smiled warmly.

"Asagi-san…"

I started to get up, but he coaxed me back into settling down. After I was comforatable again, he pulled up a chair.

"Asagi-san… how long have I been here?" I asked.

"You've been here almost a week now," he replied.

A WEEK? That meant… oh man, the tournament was coming up in about a week! Would I be well enough to enter it? Could I still enter it? Would the archery club go in at all?

I started to get up again, but Asagi-san made me settle down again.

"Calm down Kagome, whatever it is that you're worried about can wait till later," he told me.

"But it can't! The Archery tournament is coming up! I've got to practice or…" I trailed off.

He rose an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

I got afraid… Did they find out… who I really was?

"Asagi-san… Am I still… a student?…"

He looked surprised, "A student? Of Kuribuki high? Of course! Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well… I'm a girl… and…"

He took me by surprise with his laughing.

"Kagome, I am very well aware of what your gender is, but I promise you, noone knows of your true gender. I spirited you away to this hospital, which I co-own with Inutaisho. Whatever I say that must remain a secret here will remain a secret. Do you understand?" he explained to me.

I nodded. I was again astounded by the power of rich people, with Sesshoumaru as my first, who were rich and… well, powerful.

He patted my arm lightly and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If your father had seen the way you acted that day, justice ringing in your words and equality standing beside you, he would have been as proud as I was, Kagome…" he smiled softly.

I looked down, "Proud? Maybe he would have… but look at the consequences."

I touched my bandaged areas and held up my broken arm.

"I don't know if it was worth me losing my ability to shoot another arrow again…" I mumbled.

He shook his head, "You will be fine Kagome. I have the best doctors in all of Japan here.They can make a crippled man walk upriight and even make a blind man see. Theywork wonders and miracles here."

"Oh…"

There was a long silence that filled the room as I fiddled around with a loose bandage and Asagi-san read the chart beside my bed. A thought came up in my head and I tried to ignore it, but it kept bugging me that I had to ask. I looked at Asagi-san and saw him holding the chart in his hands and reading what was on there.

"Ano… Asagi-san?" I asked.

He didn't look up from the chart, "Hmm? What is it Kagome?"

"…About Kojiro and… the Peach Man…"

He looked up from the chart.

"What… what will happen to them?" I finished.

He sighed and put the chart down. He adjusted his glasses and leaned on his chair.

"They will be tried for their participation in illegal activities. Peach Man got fired and Kojiro got expelled. They got what they deserved because they had been duping everyone for a long time. Though it was long and hard to find the truths of their wrongdoings and that you were hurt in the process, it was a success," he replied.

I rose an eyebrow, "Long? Wait, you mean, you had been lying in wait for them to mess up? You already knew what they were doing?"

"Kagome,I figuredPeach Man was up to somethingafterabout a year when he was hired by the school board. I didn't know what to do and had nothing to follow up with as evidence of their scandalous crimes. So in order to bring the truth out, I "left on a business trip" with Peach Man in charge to see how he would abuse this power I left him with. To see how he would use it, I had some of the teachers join in on the bribery ring they were doing to see who was working along with them. Your English teacher was one of the teachers who joined in to give me information," he told me.

My mouth, despite hurting, dropped open and I promptly shut it, "Wait a minute, my English teacher… You mean, he was fake-hating me and giving me shitty scores so that I… you guys planned this?"

"I'm very sorry, but we were using you. We knew of your past with bad teachers you encountered and attempted to recreate one of the same kind. We were successful and your temper led us down the right path."

I frowned, "But… why me? Why choose me to be your guinea pig?"

He shook his head, "You weren't a guinea pig. We didn't mean to use you in that way, but Sesshoumaru had suggested that-"

I stopped him, "Hold on a minute there... Sesshoumaru TOLD you to use me?"

"He merely suggested that-"

"No," I interrupted again, "he had you manipulated into using me, ME,as the prime target of Kojiro's attack! His wanting me to join the archery club right away, in calling Peach Man to save me only to "join" up with them and…"

I was furious. I was nothing here still. I was just being used and had to pay severely for it. Man, what a bitch.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Wait, so that day I saw you come to school, you guys were actually planning your next step towards busting Peach Man and Kojiro weren't you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Indeed."

"But you guys still used me…" I said and trailed off.

I was angry. THEY USED ME! I felt like a piece of crap, like I had been… betrayed?…

"Kagome-" he started to say.

"Get out," I mumbled.

"Kagome, you have to understand-"

"Get out!" I snarled at him.

"Kago-"

"BEAT IT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed angrily at him.

He sighed and shook his head. I glared at him and he left, worry and sadness on his face like he did when I passed out before, but I didn't give a shit. They betrayed my trust and used me like a guinea pig.

I leaned back onto my pillows and felt a tear roll down my cheeks. I tried pushing them back, but they sprang forward relentlessly and I cried. I couldn't trust or rely on anyone again. I was alone in this world… truly alone…


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**My Father's Will**

**Chapter Nine**

by Phoenix Blade

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the rightful property of Viz and Rumiko Takahashi. This fanfic is all mine!

* * *

After several more days in the hospital, the doctors confirmed me as being good enough to go back to my room and recovering there. Well, actually, it had been through my excessive bantering and complaints about wanting to leave that eventually got me out. Sometimes diplomatic measures must be taken. 

Summer vacation finally arrived and I spent the first week of it in my room sulking and steaming on about being used and all. Then after about halfway through that week, I gave up on being angry and called up Asagi-san and grudgingly apologized to him and he refused my apologies saying that it was his fault in the first place. After an hour of apologizing to one another, we finally made up.

Now, I was alone in my room again with nothing to do and nowhere to go so I called up my mom and she went wacko on me. Apparently, Asagi-san had told her that I had been in a fight and was hurt badly in it. He left out all the grueling and bloody details about the fight and the rest she heard was from the news.

"Kagome, it sounds really bad over there. I think you should come home. It's only summer vacation and you still have a little more than half the year left. You can come back and finish school here," she told me, concern and worry written all over her voice.

"Nah, it's ok mom. I'm strong; I can stick it out here. Besides, I need to graduate from here so that we can get dad's money to pay back Asagi-san and Kageshiro-san and pay for the shrine too," I said.

She tried several more attempts to get me to come home and told me that I didn't need to get the money because we'd get through somehow, but I refused them all.

"Kagome," she sighed finally, "you're as stubborn as your father, did I ever tell you that?"

I smiled, "About ten million times mom."

"Kagome, whatever comes at us, we can pay it back. We'll find other ways, you don't have to do this," she told me.

"Mom," I started with my warning tone of voice, "What did I tell you?"

She sighed again, "I really wish you would just be a good girl and come home like I tell you to."

I smiled, "I am a good girl, that's why I'm ignoring what you say and staying here. This is for us and for dad; however that may be for him."

Knock! Knock!

"Aw, mom, I got someone at the door. I'll call you back later," I said to her.

After a few more words, I hung up with promises to visit and not get in trouble again.

Knock! Knock!

"Alright! I'm coming! Geez…" I said as I struggled out of the bed.

Before I opened the door, I made sure my bosoms were secured in the bandages underneath my shirt and that no feminine items were visible in the room.

The knock came again.

"Stop knocking! I'm here so hold on!" I shouted at the person behind the door.

I mumbled several curses under my breath and opened the door for the rude person… or rather, persons. At my door were Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, the captain of the archery club and… the archery club.

"What the-" I started.

They all piled into my room with food and other things. Inuyasha and Kouga carried me to the bed and settled me down gently.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my room?" I demanded to know above all the noise.

Everyone laughed and started talking all at once.

"What!" I shouted.

Inuyasha lowered his head to my level and I felt a blush coming on as everyone quieted down a little.

"Congrats Kagami! You got rid of Kojiro and Peach Man! You're our hero so let's rejoice and have fun!" he smirked.

I looked at him for a bit, "What the fuck have you been smoking? Why are you partying in my room anyways?"

Sempai came up and smiled at me, "Well, in your condition, we can't drag you out so we decided to come on in."

"Sempai?… Why aren't you guys at the tournament?" I asked.

He looked a little sheepish and hesitant. He scratched his head and laughed weakly.

"We got kicked out the first day of the tournament…" he told me.

"Sempai beat up a kid from another school for badmouthing us. We all got suspended from this year's tournament," spoke up someone.

I saw Hiroshi come to the front and smile at me, "They deserved it though."

"They've been badmouthing us since before the beginning of time," someone else said.

One of the students laughed, "They had it coming to them."

I shook my head, "But sempai, this is your last year! You said that you wanted to win this year-"

He shrugged, "So what? There's still next year. I'll leave everything to you Higurashi. You've got a good arm and good aim. You can lead and win for our school next year."

Everyone agreed with him and cheered me on.

I shook my head, "You losers. You're all dumb you know that?"

Kouga jumped in, "Till then, let's party! Bring the fake booze in here! I'm parched!"

"Fake booze?"

Miroku winked his eye at me, "Oh you'll see."

One taste of that fake booze and it knocked me out. Well, not really, but I vaguely remember karaoking and doing weird stuff that I had never done before. A bunch of guys took a swill of the stuff and several of them went streaking all over the school. Thank goodness some of the club members didn't drink the stuff, they kept- or rather, tried to keep everyone under control so we all wouldn't get in trouble.

It was early in the morning that I woke up after our partying was over and noticed that there was a tremendous amount of heat in my room. Everyone had slept over, sorta without me knowing cause I passed out before they did. I felt an ache in my side and decided to turn over, but something was stopping me. I turned over to look and lo and behold, a body. A normal reaction for a girl like me would be to scream, which I was so ready for, then I realized that I was a boy… for the time being.

So I examined the guy, hopefully it was a guy cause there were only guys in my room last night. His back was to me but I recognized him in a split second, well, after a split second cause I thought it was someone else at first, but the thought of him streaking totally freaked me out so I knew who it was.

I heard Inuyasha groan in his sleep and I held my breath in case he would wake up.

"Kik… you…" I heard from him.

Kikyou? A girl?… Perhaps a girlfriend?…

Something tugged on me deep inside and I ignored it. Nah, it was probably nothing. I admired the guy… at least I think I did. I dunno…

I laid awake watching him sleep for a while until the light outside got brighter. I finally decided to get out of bed. I slipped out of bed quietly and stepped around the bodies on the floor, careful not to step on anyone. I grabbed some of my clothes and changed into that in the bathroom. I realized that changing clothes with a broken arm was hard, but they had decided to give me a cast on the arm instead of the sling so it was all right.

I got a good look at myself for the first time since I got beat up. My face was healing along nicely, still bluish and bruised, but getting better. The marks all over my body were going away but the cut in my hip had scarred. There was no way that would go away and would stay there to remind me always of the incident. I shook my thoughts to the side and went to brush my teeth, ignoring the aches all over my body.

After I finished with the bathroom, I opened then door to find the sleeping bodies still there. Man, they must have partied hard to be asleep this long… or perhaps they knew that it was summer vacation and didn't care?

I sneaked around the bodies on the floor again to the door. I quietly opened it and went out. Let them sleep, they needed it anyway. What I needed was fresh air, it had been a long time since I had been out so I decided to go take a walk in the garden out back. There was a maze there and would be good to think and walk. I already checked it out and knew the way to the middle which held a gazebo that noone ever went into.

I took a step outside and it was warm, fresh and free. Staying inside that stuffy room any longer would have driven me insane. I went out to the back and entered the maze, taking my time in walking and contemplating about the recent events. I was so involved in my thoughts that before I knew it, I had made it to the gazebo.

"Higurashi."

I stopped and saw Sesshoumaru emerging from the gazebo.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sempai," I said.

He looked at me sternly, and then his eyes wandered from my face down to my feet, then back up to my face. I felt nervous and agitated, was he checking me out? Perhaps the rumors were true, was he gay? A man-lover?

"Your party from your room was disturbing my sleep. I advise you to refrain from doing such things again or I will report you to Totosai-sensei. Understood?" he said monotonously, as if he was bored.

Always goes straight to the point doesn't he? No'ohayoo Kagami' or 'how are you?' Blah. That was no way to talk to me first thing in the morning and I'd let him know that… even if he was my sempai, good-looking and a sadist. The man annoyed me to no end and I was still angry at him for suggesting me as being their guinea pig.

"Well, ohayoo to you too Fluffy-kun," I said sarcastically.

Hopefully he got the point there… He did.

His eyes narrowed down on me, he was obviously not pleased with my new nickname for him. Well, I wasn't pleased with him either. I got hurt and he didn't, he could at least be nice to me about it or at least apologize for being a complete ass and having me get injured in the process.

"If you are trying to be funny Higurashi, I suggest you try it with the braggarts in our school. I do not find humor in your words nor do I wish for any of it," he told me with a dangerous tone.

I knew that I should have backed out of it, but he was pissing me off and I had a distinct feeling that maybe he liked getting a rise out of me, but I ignored it. I grinded my teeth and placed my arms on my hips, forgetting about the current pain in my broken arm.

"You know, it won't be hurt to be nice, even just a little! And what the hell is up with you? No 'ohayoo Kagami' or 'how are you Kagami?' Are you just a complete ass or something?"

He feigned boredom from my little outburst, and I took it hard.

"Really Higurashi? Is that the best you can do? What do you hope to come of calling me names?" he merely said.

The little bubble in my head popped and I came at him with all of my fury.

"What the fuck is up with you? Seriously? I'm sorry if you have an icepick shoved up your ass but you don't have to be such a fucktard about it! And what the hell is up with you about telling Asagi-san that I was a good person to use to get back at Peach Man and Kojiro? What the fuck? I am not one of your fucking lapdogs that you can just toss about!" I screamed furiously at him.

He looked away, as if I was a mere distraction to him and he was bored with me.

"You were a mere pawn in my plans Higurashi. Your timing was perfect and I took the opportunity. You were… convenient," he shrugged.

He seriously pissed me off. This asshole didn't give a shit whether I got beat up or not, as long as he got what he wanted, he didn't care about who got hurt. I stomped my foot and left, cursing him.

Geez, what a way to begin the day…

I spent the rest of the day sulking and being angry. Inuyasha and the rest assumed that I had a major hangover and was grouchy about it. By the time the day ended and dinner rolled around, Inuyasha took me with him to have dinner with his family. His father wanted to see me.

When we reached the dinner room, I spotted Sesshoumaru seated next to his father sipping a cup of tea daintily with a pinky up. Oh yippee, the man whom I despise at the moment was here. What a pleasant dinner I was going to have…

* * *

Ohayoo - good morning


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so I finished The Gray Bird and I started thinking about this again. I know, it's been about a year since I've updated this for you guys, but for me, well, it seems like yesterday I was just working on this. I've been writing too many drafts and finally, I was like, "fuck it, I've been holding this out too long" so I finally wrote up a new one and put this in so just make due with it for now please. For all of those who continue to read this story and Snow Pearl and have read The Gray Bird, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! THANK YOU! I get started on Snow Pearl once I figure out how to get outta my Writer's Block which it quite horrible at the moment. Oh well, wish me lcuk adn happy reading!

* * *

**My Father's Will**

_Chapter Ten_

by Phoenix Blade

* * *

The "delightful" dinner mostly consisted of Inutaisho and his wife talking, Inuyasha having a flinging food war with Rin, Sesshoumaru listening intently in his father's conversations and me sulking like a little child while playing with the food. The food was good, no doubt about that, but the "other" company totally ruined it for my appetite. Afterwards, Inutaisho pulled me aside to his study room for a little chat. 

"How is your arm doing?" he asked me as he sat down in the chair behind his desk, motioning me to sit in the chair in front of the desk and I did.

My hand automatically went to my broken arm, now in a cast instead of the sling. I was strong enough to hold it up on my own.

I shrugged, "It's fine I guess."

He sighed and smiled a little, "That's good, that's good. If anything were to happen to you, your father would surely haunt me till the end of my days for not taking good care of his daughter."

I smiled at the thought of my father in his ghostly form and haunting Inutaisho in the weirdest of places and in the most inappropriate situations. It was more humorous than he made it to be. Inutaisho saw my smile and defended his words.

"No really! He would never forgive me! Your father was the type to forgive and forget, but if any of us did anything that went beyond his level of tolerance, he would never forgive them. There was one time in high school that one of our classmates started obsessing over your mother, who was your father's girlfriend at the time.

He was crazy for your mother and used what means he could get to have her. Your mother was too kind to realize what he was doing until too late when he tried kidnapping her. Your father came in time to save her and used what power he had at the time to shut that person out of their lives forever."

"Hontou…?" I breathed.

I had never heard this story before. Mother and father had always been mums about their high school years and Souta and I never asked them about it.

"By the way Kagome, are you returning home for the summer?" he asked me.

Going home? Well, I never thought about going home. After all the crap that was pulled on me during the school year, I should be running home and crying to my mother how all the kids at school were bad to me, but what use would that be? It'd show that I was a weakling to my male classmates and I knew that if I went home, I'd cry. I had wanted to see my family since I had arrived here, but father's will burn in my head, telling me to stay.

"Well, I thought I'd stay at school for the summer. My mom can take care of the family and besides, I'd only be bothering them with coming back anyway," I replied.

"You mother practically begged me over the phone to ask if you could go back home to see them for the summer," he countered.

"She did? Well… I don't know," I said, scratching my head to ignore the tears wanting to come out.

_Mom must have been worried about me._

He got up from his chair, taking one of the books on the desk with him to the large bookcase behind him.

"If I were you young lady, I wouldn't ignore my mother's request to see me," he spoke to me as he placed the book on one of the shelves.

"Well…" I hesitated.

"She misses you, as does your brother and your grandfather," he said as he turned back from the bookcase to walk back to his chair, "Go home Kagome. You can't take on the entire burden yourself and your family is suffering because they feel like they aren't helping."

I looked away. My broken arm began to feel sore and I rubbed it a little. There was really nothing holding me back from going home, so why shouldn't I?

"Your father's will said for you to go to school here and graduate, it didn't say that you had to stay there the whole year now did it?"

I looked at him and he smiled warmly at me, "I'm sure you want to see them as much as they want to see you. Go and be a girl again Kagome, you can't be a boy always at this age."

I felt the tears begin to spring out, and I held them back with a sniff as my head fell from Inutaisho's gaze. He was right; I shouldn't always pretend to be what I wasn't. It'd be nice to be a girl again and see my family and friends that I had left behind. I looked back up to voice my answer, but Inutaisho spoke fro me instead.

"I'll have a car pick your stuff up tonight and send you off tomorrow morning. You will stay here tonight then," he said.

I opened my mouth to say something, a thank you, but there came a knock at the door and Inutaisho spoke for the person to come in. Sesshoumaru came in with some papers. He ignored me and I suddenly had a larger reason why I should stay away for the summer. It'd be nice to see Mr. Asshole when I woke up in the morning, perhaps tomorrow morning would be endurable, but a whole summer with him? Fuck no!

"My apologies for intruding, father, but I have the documents in which you wanted me to finish," he spoke in that annoyingly monotonous tone of his.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru! Just the one I wanted to see!" his father exclaimed.

His eyebrow lifted as if he was slightly interested, perhaps one of the few facial features that I had been graced to see, even though it wasn't much of a facial feature in my opinion.

"I would like you and Inuyasha to accompany Kagami back home," he told him, making me almost fall out of my seat.

"WHAT?" I almost screamed and Sesshoumaru's face darkened at his father's words.

"You want that buffoon and me to drag _this_ back home?" Sesshoumaru's voice was like needles as he nodded his head my way.

I don't think he was too happy about the decision either.

"There's no need for them to bring me back home sir! I-I'm pretty sure I can take the train back home!" I was almost hysterical.

There was _no way_ in hell that I'd go back home with Captain Icicle-Up-My-Ass in tow.

"Nonsense! I believe that this may be a good time for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to relieve some stresses of the big city and school before summer's over! Think of it as a summer vacation from home. I already asked your mother if they could tag along and stay with you for a while and she happily agreed," he was practically beaming.

I felt the food that I had managed to eat at dinner rise up. I wanted-no, _needed_ to puke. My target, said Captain Icicle-Up-My-Ass.

"Besides, I feel that the distance between you three is not too welcoming. Perhaps this trip will change your moods towards each other, hopefully for the better."

Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably in anger in his spot. I really needed to get a clear shot of him if I wanted to bask him in the essence of my bowels and evening meal.

"Inuyasha has already agreed to the idea, though none too happily, I suspect his unhappiness may stem from you Sesshoumaru, but nonetheless, he has agreed to not go against my word. And you Sesshoumaru? Will you go or defy me?"

That last part held a bit of anger in it, a thunderous anger that boomed with the will of the heavens by his side as he and Sesshoumaru had a staring showdown. I then noticed that it really was booming outside, it had started to rain and thunder struck near and far.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru finally answered, none too happy with his answer.

I felt the food in my throat return to where it rightfully belonged, in my stomach. I almost giggled with glee at Sesshoumaru's defeat at his father's words. There was someone higher than the almighty lord of assholeness. Still, the idea of dumbass and his brother going irked me. How was I supposed to hide my real gender from them? There was no way in hell that I'd be able to get out of this once I gave Inutaisho consent, though not verbally, I still had to go though with it.

It was storming hard outside. Damn… Help me Kami-sama…

* * *

Hontou - Really? Truly? 

Kami-sama - God


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Me again, working on the next chapter as I am typing this up so maybe I'll put it up very soon? Tabun... Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

**My Father's Will**

_Chapter Eleven_

by Phoenix Blade

* * *

_Pit! Whoosh! Pat! Whoosh! Pit! Whoosh! Pat! Whoosh! _

The sound of the pouring rain hitting the car's windshield and the wipers wiping it aside, despite being heavy and loud, had a lulling quality that made me sleepy. The faint smell of cigarettes from daddy's jacket that mommy made for him, drifted to my nose. I wrinkled my nose and heard my father's light chuckle. I opened my eyes and looked up to see him smiling and watching the road ahead as he drove. He gave me a quick look and smiled gently at me once more before returning his eyes to the rainy road. We were coming back from a two hour drive from my father's friend's place. I wasn't supposed to go, but due to my persistence, my parents gave in and I accompanied him there.

"I'm sorry, ame," his soft, but deep voice spoke, "did I wake you?"

Ame meant rain and it was daddy's favorite nickname for me. I was born when it was raining and my parents had first met and married when it was raining. I like it when it rains because it's pretty and fun to play in. Either it was by coincidence or from what he said that he was too lazy to say my full name (he shortened it from Kagome to Ame), I got stuck with it.

I yawned and stretched my little arms out, making the large jacket fall down to my lap. I shook my head.

"No, I was awake the whole time daddy," I said in the middle of another yawn.

"Sure thing, Ame," he teased me.

I pouted, "I was awake! I remember us passing that big cow by that barn!"

He chuckled, "But that was right after we left their house!"

I thought of several comebacks, because I had always won in our little arguments. No way, I always won!... but I suppose I could let him win this time.

"Okay daddy, I'll let you win this time!" I told him.

He gasped surprisingly, "Eh? You'll let me…win? Why, this has got to be some momentous occasion! Is it my birthday or Christmas? Well, if this keeps happening, I'm going to win all our battles after this too!"

I pulled the jacket up to my neck, it was getting chilly from the AC. The smell of cigarettes drifted into my nose again and I wrinkled my nose again.

"Yeah right daddy! I'm just letting you win this, just this once!" I said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and turned back to the road. I watched daddy for a bit as he drove in silence. After a couple of minutes, I sighed out of tiredness and looked at the road. The rain continued to rain down on the windshield and the road. It was still raining hard, but for some reason… despite daddy saying that it was dangerous to drive in heavy rain like this… I liked it… It was very… calming…

We went under a bridge and the rain paused in hitting our car for a moment. When the car left came out from under the bridge, I held my breath in anticipation and looked up in awe as I saw the rain come down and hit the car repeatedly. I exhaled loudly.

"What's up?" otou-san asked me.

I shrugged and pretended like nothing was up.

"Nothing," I replied.

He was quiet for a bit, then chuckled, "Okay."

I knew that he knew what I was thinking about. Daddy was a psycho… or was it psychic? I can't remember, Sango said something about that when she told me what they were. People who could read minds. Daddy was one of them. I never asked him if he was one of them or not, I just knew, but I never told anyone or else they'd all come to daddy and want him to be their daddy. I didn't want anyone else to want daddy to be theirs, I wanted him to be mine… and maybe Souta's too, but noone else.

I continued to watch the rain. I liked rain and watching it fall was cool, but it was cooler whenever we went under a bridge and watch as the drops of rain fell and hit the windshield. Whenever daddy went driving in the rain, I'd always ask to tag along because of moments like that, watching the rain fall after coming out from under a bridge. It was cool and I liked it. I'm pretty sure daddy liked it too.

Pit! Whoosh! Pat! Whoosh!

I watched the windshield wipers go back and forth until I felt eyes get heavy and seemed to close on their own accord. I listened to the rain and the wipers as the smell of daddy's cigarette smelling jacket was pulled up to my chin. When did it fall down?

"Ame, you can sleep if you want. We still have a while to go until we get home," his soft voice said somewhere in the distance.

I was going to reply that I wasn't tired, but all I could get out was, "…not… tired…"

I heard him chuckle softly as the sounds of the rain drifted into silence…

* * *

Boom! 

I awoke to the lightning boom overheard with a throbbing pain on the right side of my head and a loud curse. I rubbed my head and turned to look at the offending thing that had cause me such small pain that brought me out of my dream, a memory with my father. I grimaced. My head had collided into the car's window. I scowled at it with as much hatred as I could muster, well, it wasn't very much, but I had to take my anger out on _something_.

I was in a car on the way home in the rain (now no longer raining, but still dark and gloomy) with Inuyasha and- and... _Sesshoumaru_, who was now giving me a very annoyed glare, which I promptly retaliated with a raspberry. He scoffed and turned away.

_Hah! I win!_

Ok, ok. It was very childish, I know, but still, it made me feel good. It's not everyday that I get to feel better than that guy.

"Higurashi-san?" spoke the chaffeur, startling me from my short won victory.

"Y-yes-ahem, yes?" I replied.

"We've arrived. Would you like me to retrieve the bags for you while you go inside?" he asked.

"Uh! Nah!" I grabbed onto the back of the passenger's seat in which Inuyasha was asleep in and leaned forward, "I'll just get my bags. You can grab theirs."

I motioned to the snoring Inuyasha and the nonchalant Lord of You're-All-Beneath-Me and the chaffeur nodded. As he popped the back open, I ran out and grabbed.my only suitcase among the brother's many other junk and without further ado, ran up the steps to the shrine. I raced through the tori gate without waiting for the rest and headed straight for the door to home, my sanctuary.

I heard the door open and my mother, my beautiful and angelic mother, stepped out. She heard my running footsteps and turned to see me with arms wide open only to close her in them in a tight embrace.

"Mama! Mama!" I cried, chanting her name like a sutra.

"Ka-Kagome?" she whispered, almost disbelieving that I was there.

I nodded against her shoulder and she started to cry and hug me back. We were like that for about a couple of seconds, a couple of seconds that crossed the span of time in the name of the bond between a mother and her daughter... But it was only for a few seconds before it was so rudely interrupted by the yawn of the younger Kageshiro brother.

"Kagami! yawn What're doing leaving us behind?" he yawned.

A moment destroyed. Come on! Why must you ruin my one peaceful moment away from you two? ARGH!

My mother made a sound between surprise and embarrassment before dropping me to the wet floor and greeting the two brothers. I almost cursed their births for taking away my mother's love from me... almost...

"Oh! You must be Inuyasha, Kageshiro-san's youngest son! My! You have grown since I've last seen you!" she clapped.

I was disgruntled as I watched her fluff Inuyasha's hair and he smiled at her action. _Bastard_.

"And you," she continued on to the bigger brother, almost beaming, "you must be Sesshoumaru! Heavens! You're tall like your father... and yet, you're very beautiful like your mother."

Just goes to show what mom would do in front of others, she gets straight to the point without regard for their background or what they feel about said subject. I still wonder how she was able to survive all this time without getting beat the shit out of for saying things out of the blue like that... _By the way_, how does his mother look like? Wasn't she Izayoi-san? Well... she did look a little... _young _to be having Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru nodded at her words, "This Sesshoumaru has heard many tell him of that."

Mom was still beaming and did a sort of wave with her hand at him, "Well, I bet you've heard a lot of people tell you that. Well! Since you boys are here, I suppose some supper would be good before I show you to your rooms?"

"Bout damn time for some grub," I heard Inuyasha grumbled.

I looked down at my shoe and then looked at Inuyasha with a small smirk forming on my lips.

_Hmm... Target practice..._

* * *

Dinner was... interesting... not. It was downright uncomfortable as hell! I had to refrain from sounding like and speaking of girly things to my family with the two brothers at the table. Grandpa had fallen asleep in his chair after eating his plate. Mom and Souta talked to Inuyasha most of the time while Sesshoumaru ate his meal in silence. I cursed my luck and would curse it even more tomorrow. I had to figure out what to do without letting the brothers know that I was in fact a girl and not a boy and even worse, how to not let it slip out from the people in town that I was a girl. I had worked in the community and had been involved in many things in school so there was no way I could go around looking like a boy without someone recognizing me and calling out my name with the brothers in tow.

I spent most of my dinner thinking of schemes to get away from them and explaining things that would seem bizarre to them should anything hint that I was a girl. I finally left the table early saying that I wasn't hungry and ran up to my room. My room was

right across the hall from my parent's room and Souta's was right next to theirs. Mine was next to the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru would be getting the new guestroom that my father had built before he died. Mom had decided to give Inuyasha Souta's room while she would fix up the other guestroom for him. Souta would sleep with mom, but I would keep my room, just had to keep it locked so wandering eyes and hands didn't go where they shouldn't belong. I locked myself in my room with my cat Buyo and sat on my bed pondering for what could have been forever, but when I finally gave up and looked at the clock, it had already been almost five hours past the time I had gotten to my room. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were for sure asleep now. I heard no stirring or movement in the house.

I needed a bath and so, without a second thought, changed into my pink bathrobe and quietly stepped out of my room, down the dark hallway to the bathroom. I went in and closed the door quietly before turning on the light. I felt triumphant, there was no way they could come in and see me as a girl. I did a little gleeful dance in my head and just as I started to turn the lock, someone grasped onto the handle on the other side. Before I could get my bearings straight, they opened the door and knocked me to the ground. Unfortunately, I didn't tie my bathrobe on tight enough and so it fell open, flashing whoever it was at the door.

"Oy! Kagami! Why do you have a girl's body?" came the loud and very surprised voice of Inuyasha, who stood at the door with gaping eyes at my form before I could cover up.

Oh fuck!

Before I could even do anything, Sesshoumaru, out of nowhere appeared behind Inuyasha and looked down at my very uncovered form. I was too embarrassed and panicky to even look at his face as I hurriedly covered my front. My mom and Souta suddenly rushed out after I finally covered myself, but not before the brothers got a good look at me and I curse my horrible luck. What was this, show and tell?

"Kagami, you have a lot of explaining to do," Sesshoumaru spoke, in that cold, icy tone of his.

Double fuck!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	12. REGARDING CH 12! IMPORTANT!

After reading the reviews, I must say, RoseDream is right! Thank you RoseDream for knocking this into my head! I suppose my sister was also right because she didn't like it either and I was actually not completely satisfied with the chapter. I had left the story alone for far too long and wanted to put something in so that it would quench your thirst for this story. Unfortunately, it was a pitiful attempt to do so. So, without further ado, sadly, this story will have to be on hold for a while while I get my bearings right and my writing skills back. I don't know for how long it'll be, but I need to reread the story again and figure out where to go from here. The last chapter made me unhappy and from that one review, I've made up my mind. Chapter 12 will be taken out and be rewritten. Simple as that. Please be patient and many apologies. I am very sorry but this has to happen. Please bear with me as I write a better chapter to replace this crappy one. Again, I'm very sorry…

Your struggling and very apologetic writer,

PhoenixBlade


End file.
